The Reunion
by Stuckylover4ever
Summary: It has been a while since the Avengers had seen everyone. Nick Fury wanted them to get together to film a reunion. The Avengers weren't happy with that at all. They just wanted to get together to have some fun without the camera's watching them. What happens when things don't go as planned? How will they deal with things and who is behind them? Also, Steve Rogers is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first Avengers story. It contains slash and mpreg. If you don't like either then please do not read. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think. I don't own the Avengers.

It was very cold New York day, but the Avengers couldn't do anything about it. New York was always cold in the winter. The Avengers were enjoying the time that they had off. Plus later that night they were all going to get together for a reunion. So what was Steve Rogers up to? He was running in Central Park with his boyfriend James and their friend Sam. They were running at a steady pace because of the cold. Steve got a little ahead of them. "Slow down, Steve," James called out.

Steve slowly turned around to look at James and Sam. He was panting and slightly out of breath. Steve wondered why he was out of breath. It wasn't normal. "It's not my fault that you two can't keep up," said Steve in a joking manner.

James ran to catch up with Steve. He playfully hit Steve as he came up to him. They then shared a kiss. "What was that?" James asked.

Steve put a smile on his face as Sam came up to them. They were all glad to get to spend some time together. James wasn't sure about tonight, but he knew Steve was happy about it. Sam was delighted as well. So James was going to go along because his boyfriend was thrilled. "You only caught me because I wasn't running," said Steve.

James gave Steve another kiss as Sam made a noise. "This is why I don't go running with you too," said Sam jokingly at them.

Steve turned to smile at Sam. "Well, you come anyways because you love us," Steve said pulling Sam in for a hug.

Sam gave the nod. "You both know I don't mind the two of you together, but you are going to have to tell the others soon. You can't hide this forever," stated Sam.

James shot Sam a look. He knew that Sam was right. Steve wasn't ready for the rest to know yet, but he knew that it was getting harder to hide it. They had been going out for a while now. James put an arm around Steve. Steve sigh. Plus Bucky knew the others weren't on good terms with him yet. "I guess we should, but I am worried how they will take it," Steve told them.

Same smiled. "I am sure our friends will be shocked but will support you," said Sam.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower, Thor had came back to spend some time with them which everyone was glad for. "It's great to see you, Thor," Bruce said walking into the living room right from the kitchen.

Thor and Clint were battling it out on the Wii. Bruce sat down on the couch to watch them. He didn't know much about Video games because he didn't play them. Bruce was willing to watch though. "It's great to be back, Bruce. I have missed you all dearly," said Thor.

Clint chooses that moment to beat Thor at the game which he had been having trouble at moments ago. "Got you, Thor," Clint said with a smile on his face as Tony came into the room.

He didn't look that happy at all. Bruce turned to look at Tony. "Why is there a frown on your face?" Bruce asked.

A moment later Bruce saw why as Nick Fury came onto the big screen shutting off the game. "I am sorry to bother you all. It is clear to meet that you are enjoying your day off, but Thanos has decided to attack New York," Fury stated.

He didn't look sorry at all. Fury looked like he was enjoying this very much. "We are right on it," said Bruce standing up.

The t.v shut off and they all looked at Bruce. "Bruce are you sure we are ready for this? Plus where are all the rest?" asked Thor.

He didn't know where anyone was anymore. With him not being on earth for a while. Black Widow came into the room with Wanda and Vision. "We are here," said Black Widow.

Tony gave the nod. "Well, then we best go. We have to stop Thanos," said Tony.

On the way he called Steve who had started to run again. Steve looked down at his phone still running. He picked it up. "Yes, Tony," Steve said.

Tony let out a chuckle. Trust Steve to be running even when it was cold out. "You need to get to Central Park. Thanos is there," Tony said.

It's wasn't Thanos at all, but they didn't know that. "Already there, Tony see you when you get here," Steve said.

Not a moment later there was a blast then Thanos men came into view. It looked like Thanos men anyways, but who could tell. The explosion was caused by Thanos who had left after creating it. He had done what he needed to do. So there was no reason to stick around. Bucky started to fight as the rest came. Tony threw Steve his Captain America suit. "Thanks," Steve said as he went behind a tree to change.

Thor had seen Bucky and wasn't sure about the man being there. On the other hand, if he was there, then Tony trusted him, or he just happened to be there with Steve which did help out. "Nice to see you Sam and Bucky," said Tony. "Your Welcome, Steve."

Not a moment later Black Widow and Captain America were fighting for their lives. Steve had used his shield to fight off two men, but another sent a sword into Steve's side. It was a bit much for Captain America to take on three men at once. Plus he appeared to be out of shape. "A little help," Cap called out to Black Widow as his shield went flying.

Steve looked down and could tell that there was some blood coming out of his side. He had been hit and good. The sword had a unique blade on it. Black Widow ran over and took care of the two men before help Cap over to a bench. He cried out in pain as they sat down. "It's going to be ok Cap," Black Widow said to him.

The fighting went on around him. Iron Man had taken out two more men while Hulk got six of them. Thor wasn't doing himself badly. He had gotten seven or eight himself. Well, it was his hammer more than anything. Bucky had made his way over to Cap. "Can you still fight?" asked Bucky as Steve stood up.

Cap wasn't going to take this laying down. He gave a nod to Bucky then went back to fight. Black Widow shook her head. It was no use though. She knew he was going to fight. "Cap, what I am going to do with you?" Black Widow asked.

"I have no idea. You would have to kill me first before I stop fighting," said Cap which got a laugh out of Black Widow.

Once Cap started to fight again he felt weak. He fell to the ground. Bucky and Widow helped him up. "Take it easy," she said taking him back over to the bench.

Thanos spoke out after watching Cap fall. It did sound like Thanos, but Bucky wondered if it was. 'Maybe this is a trick by someone pretending to be Thanos.' Bucky thought to himself. "You have fought well for Avengers, but I will be back. Your hero is down and as you can see he isn't getting up. What will you do now?"

Thanos called his men away. The whole city looked pretty bad. There was stuff thrown around everywhere, and it seemed like at least 60 or more were dead. It was unclear what the real damage was. It was plain to see that Cap was in bad shape. Add in the fact that he looked pale. Iron Man ran over to them. He looked at Captain America who had a blood-stained shirt. "What happen?" asked Iron Man.

Black Widow gave Iron Man a look. "He was hit with a sword then went back out to fight. He wasn't thinking," said Black widow.

She had seen the sword and knew what it looked like. Black Widow couldn't wait to get back to Stark Tower to find out what happened to Steve. Buck looked at them all. "He left for now, but I am sure this isn't over," said Bucky.

It was plain to see that everyone agreed with Bucky, but Thor. He still wasn't sure about things. "Can we trust Bucky? I mean at one point we could then we couldn't say so what has changed?" Thor asked.

Black Widow looked at Thor. She smiled at him. "We worked things out with Bucky. Also, Steve and he had a long talk which is why we all trust him now. He made some mistakes, but has changed for the better," said Black Widow.

Wanda and Vision gave the nod. They believed it too since Tony and Steve did. Even Clint did. Thor gave the nod. He could live with that. Please, Clint could see how concerned Bucky was with Steve. He kept looking at Steve. Thor wondered what was going on there. "Ok, thank you. Steve, it's great to see you," Thor said.

Steve gave the nod as he winced. "It's good to see you, Thor, as well," Steve said.

The Avengers cleaned up the place. Cap would have their butts if they left the area a mess. After they cleaned up, they all headed back to Stark Tower."Good night," Tony said heading to bed.

Tony knew that he would be filled in on whatever it was that he needed to know. Also Tony forget about there reunion that night or else he wouldn't have gone to bed. Wanda and Vision had gone back to the tower with them. Like Tony, they went to their room to go to bed. "Good night, Tony," said Wanda.

Bruce and Natasha took Steve down to the lab. Thor had hung back. He wasn't sure what to do. James was hot on their heals as well as Clint. Clint wanted to know what was going on. Bruce looked at them. "Could you guys give us space?" Bruce asked.

Clint gave the nod as he headed back up the stairs. Bucky looked at Steve. Steve gave him a look back. The man knew that Bucky was worried about him, but he didn't need to be. "Bucky I am going to be fine, so please go back up the stairs," Steve said, so that's what Bucky did even if he didn't want too.

Natasha and Bruce got Steve into the lab then helped him up on the bed. Bruce took a scan of his whole body while Natasha drew a picture on the computer of what the sword looked like which didn't take long. She started to look on the computer. "Bruce while you do that, I am going to see what I can find on the sword," Natasha told him.

Bruce gave the nod as he went to work on Steve some more. It took him several minutes to figure out what was wrong with Steve. Steve looked over at Bruce. There was a shocked look on his face. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Steve?" Bruce asked.

Steve gave him a look. "Not that I know of," stated Steve.

He couldn't think of a thing unless getting sick in the mornings counted plus he had weird craving as well. "Well, Steve this shows me that you are around 3 and 1/2 months pregnant. Which can happen with men that have had the serum," Bruce told Steve who looked shocked.

Steve sat up after Bruce fixed him up. He swung his legs over the bed to sit straight up. Steve then put his head in his hands. Tonight mission was risky, but it hurt Steve to think that he put someone else in danger as well. Natasha's head snapped up. "Did you say Steve is pregnant? How is that possible and when did it happen?" Natasha asked.

Both of the men thought back. Steve looked at Bruce. "It had to be sometime before the last attack before this one. Maybe one of the Thanos dudes knocked me up, and that's why they were so gun hoe on taking me out," Steve said.

He didn't want them to know that he and Bucky were having sex. So it was easy to say that. "Or not Steve. Listen to this," Natasha said. She started to read off a web page. "The British sword is known for making people pass out and faint. Once they passed out, the person with the sword can take them back with them, but beware the sword only works if the person is pregnant or has kids. It doesn't say why it only works for people who are pregnant or have kids. Which is very weird, but I will try to find out more as I can."

It got Bruce to thinking. He looked at Steve. "Thanos wants a super child and bad. He is using you because you are good and whole. It would be easy to have you give birth to a child, and he raises it. The child will most likely turn out like you. Then Thanos could have the child do as he says," Bruce stated.

Nat gave the nod. "So what do we do now?" She asked in a worried voice.

Steve gave them both a look before standing up. "Captain America takes a back seat. Iron Man will be put in charge for the time being," said Steve walking towards the door.

They all groaned. Tony was going to love this. He had been waiting for the day when he could take over for Cap. Even if it wasn't for long. "Steve are you ok with this?" asked Bruce.

Steve didn't answer as he left the room. Natasha smiled at Bruce as she went after Steve. "Don't tell anyone yet, Bruce," she called back to him.

Once Natasha got to Steve room she knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, Natasha made her way into the room. Steve was laying on the bed on his side. One hand was resting on his stomach. He wasn't sure how he felt yet, but he was angry at himself for putting this child at risk. "Hi, Natasha," said Steve not moving.

He was thinking about what he was going to say to Bucky. James wasn't one that wanted children or he at least that is what he said to Steve last time they had a heart to heart. Natasha came over and sat on the bed. She bent down placing a kiss on Steve's cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, Steve. A child is a blessing, and you will make a great father," Natasha said to Steve.

He gave her a look as he rolled over. Steve sat up then. "How will I when I put it at risk already, Natasha," said Steve.

Natasha gave him a hug then sat next to him on the bed. "Because I know you will and beside had you known you were pregnant you wouldn't have gone into battle," she said to Steve placing a hand on his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve gave her a nod. Soon there were both out like a light. Bruce checked in on them, but let them sleep. He knew nothing was going on with the two of them so it was safe plus Steve needed someone right now. Bruce went to let Clint know that the reunion would have to wait. "Clint," said Bruce walking over to him.

Clint smiled at him. "I called all the others and told them not to come. We had some issues tonight, and it wouldn't be wise to come," Clint said.

Bruce gave the nod. "Thank you. Steve is resting right now," said Bruce.

James had checked in on Steve and saw that he was asleep. He didn't want to bother him at all. Plus he wasn't worried about Natasha. Bucky knew how close of friends they were. He figured Natasha had calmed him down or whatever. "Night Steve," James whispered as he shut the door.

Before they all knew it morning was upon them. Steve was seen rushing up then into the bathroom by Natasha. She jumped up. "Steve you alright?" she asked going into the bathroom.

He shook his head as he leaned back over the toilet to threw up. Steve sat up then got up. He walked over to the mirror pulled his shirt up and looked into it. There was a small bump forming. "I'm fine or will be in a few," Steve told her.

Natasha took him by the hand and lead him from the room. His shirt fell as they walked into the kitchen. Tony was at the counter making coffee while Clint and Bruce sat at the table. Thor was standing against a wall. He didn't feel like sitting. "How are you feeling Cap?" Bruce asked in a worried voice.

Steve gave a small smile to Bruce. "Fine and I am sorry about last night," said Steve.

Tony went to sit down at the table after getting two more mugs. He poured two cups of coffee then handed them over to Nat. Natasha shook her head. "Cap here will be having milk instead of coffee," said Nat taking her mug.

She took a sip and sat Steve's down. Steve was kind of glad that he wasn't going to be drinking coffee. It smelled weird to him and made his stomach turn. In a flash, he was over to the sink and throwing up in it. James chooses that moment to come in. "Steve are you alright?" asked James going over to him.

James was worried about Steve but didn't want to show more concern than was normal for a friend. He would wait for Steve to tell them the news. Natasha smiled at Steve as he leaned up and looked at James. "I think you should tell them now, Steve before it is giving away," said Natasha pointing to his stomach.

Steve gave Natasha a nod. He then cleared his throat. It was best to tell them, but first Steve needed a drink. He walked over to a cabinet and got a glass out. Steve then walked towards the fridge and got the milk out. He drank straight from the carton. "Slow down, Steve," said James.

He couldn't help it. Steve had a dry mouth. He stopped drinking then gave Natasha another look. Once she gave him a stare back, Steve knew it was time to tell them. He put the carton back in the fridge and sat down the glass. "James you know the serum and how it works right?" asked Steve.

Bucky gave a nod of his head. He did very well. It was in the back of his brain. "I do, Steve. Are you telling me that you ended up pregnant," said Bucky looking at Steve.

Steve gave James a nod. "I am. It appears that I am 3 and 1/2 months pregnant," Steve told James.

James leaned into his boyfriend a hug. He held onto James for a few moments before finally letting go. They shared a look. Steve knew it was time to tell them. James smiled. "Well, that's great news, Steve. I am happy for you, but maybe it's time to tell them," said James.

Steve smiled back at James. "It is," Steve said taking James hand. "James and I have been dating for a few months now. James is the father. So you are thrilled with being a dad?"

James smiled at Steve as he pulled him in for a hug. He then kissed him. "I am Steve. I know I said I didn't want kids, but that was before I knew I truly loved you," James said to Steve.

Natasha smiled at them as she gave the two of them a hug. She was happy for them. Tony stood up and walked over to Steve. He did have a smile on his face. Even if they didn't always get along or agree on things, Tony was happy for the man. "Congrats Steve. This baby news is exciting news," Tony stated hugging Steve. "I am happy that you two are together. Steve deserves to be happy and so do you, James."

He then hugged James. James returned it. While their friendship was still rocky, they did try to be civil for Steve.

The man looked at Tony before returning the hug. "It is, but why are you thrilled with the news others than getting to take over as Captain of the team for a while," said Steve to Tony.

It was true, Tony was thrilled with the idea of being Team Captain for a while, but he was also thrilled with Steve having a child. Tony put his mug in the sink. Then walked back over to Steve. "I am truly happy for you. If there is anything that you need let me know," Tony said walking towards his office.

He had things to do, and he wanted to get them done. They all just stood or sat there in shock. Tony Stark being kind and friendly. Clint jumped up and hugged Steve. He returned the hug. "So how do you feel about all this?" Clint asked. "Plus I am thrilled that the two of you are together. Everyone should have someone that makes them happy."

Clint knew that Cap was good at hiding his feelings. So he wanted to help him out if he needed it. Also, Clint knew what it was like to have a family. So that is also part of the reason. Steve smiled at Clint. "Fine, I guess. I need to get used to it first," Steve said. "I need to go talk to Tony."

Bruce gave him a look. "You need to eat first, Steve then I need to check you over. After all of that you can talk to Tony," Bruce stated. "I am happy for the two of you. You will make a great couple."

James smiled at Bruce. "Thank you, Bruce. Steve, I have work to do, but I will be around sometime later," James said kissing him before leaving.

So Steve made his way over to the table and sat down. He grabbed a bowl of cereal. Thor looked at him. "Congrats, Steve, but no milk or sugar," Thor said joking. He just wanted to pick on Steve. "Also I want you to know that I am behind you. If you need anything, I can get it for your or look stuff up."

Steve turned to smile at Thor. "Thanks, Thor. I am not in the mood for either right now," said Steve.

Once Steve finished his food Bruce gave him a look. "You ready to go?" asked Bruce.

The man gave him a look. "I am, but I think I need to speak with Tony first," Steve said.

Bruce shook his head. "I want to get this over with now so that you can get on with work that you need to do," said Bruce.

Steve gave the nod and got up. He could live with that. Bruce checked Steve over. Steve then went to Tony. Cap was glad that everything was fine for now. Tony smiled as Steve knocked on the door. "Steve you could just come in," said Tony as Steve walked int. "There was no need to knock. We need to talk, and there are a few things that I want to go over with you," said Tony.

Steve gave the nod as he sat down. "Well, Tony there are things I need to talk to you about as well," Steve stated.

Tony gave the nod back. "I was thinking of having Peter coming to stay here, but I wasn't sure if it's a good idea," Tony said.

The man smiled. "I think he could learn so much by staying here, but is a school out yet and what will his Aunt May think?" Steve asked.

Tony grinned as he pulled out some papers. "Glad you asked about those things, Steve. Here are some papers to show her. I think Aunt May will be ok with Peter being here if he still goes to school and does well. Plus I thought it would keep the two of them safe," Tony said.

Steve nodded at that. He knew things were heating up. So maybe it was best that Peter Parker stay here. Also, he knew how much the young boy wanted to be an Avenger. "Fine, then it's settled that he will come here. It's your place after all. I want you to take over being Captain for a while. I know they don't always listen to you, but I think you will do a good job," Steve spoke.

The man was still looking at the papers then pushed them to the side. He pulled out more articles and looked them over. "Steve, I would honor to take over as Captain, but is it wise? The team listens to you better not me, and everyone likes you," said Tony.

Steve gave another nod. "It's true, but you can always call me if you need help. Plus I think it would great for you to work on your leadership skills among other things. While you are doing that, I will be here with Peter," said Steve. "Helping him out."

Tony didn't say a word for a few moments. He knew Steve was right. Iron Man and Tony had many things to work on. It would help him out plus Steve. If Steve trusted Tony, then he was going to do his best to be the best that he could be. "Ok, I will do it, Steve," Tony stated.

"Thanks, Tony," said Steve getting up. "I'll see you later."

Tony gave the nod. "See you, Steve. Stay safe," Tony called out.

Steve went back into the living room where Fury was. He didn't look too happy with Captain America. Fury was sitting on the couch. Plus Wanda and Vision were up. They smiled at Cap. He smiled back at them. Also, he could tell that one of the others filled him in. "What were you thinking, Cap?" asked Fury.

Steve sat down. He hadn't looked online because he didn't use computers and he hadn't gotten around to reading a new paper. So Steve was confused why Fury was asking that. "What do you mean, Furry? I did what I could, and they all did the best they could," Steve said sticking up for his team.

Fury didn't really like that answer. He wanted answers for what happened that night. Natasha looked at Fury. She didn't know why he was attacking Cap. "What's going on Fury? We haven't seen anything yet," Natasha said.

She was going to stick up for her friend even if it killed her. Steve wasn't in the wrong here. He did the best he could as Captain. "This," said Fury throwing the newspaper down on the table.

Steve came over and sat down next to Natasha. He looked at the paper as she did. Natasha didn't seem to happy. The headlines didn't look good at all. "Is this true, Fury?" asked Natasha.

The headline read that at least 60 were dead and there was expected to be more deaths. Fury gave a nod of his head. "This is true. We had to clean up more after you guys cleaned up. So Captain America tell me what went wrong?" asked Fury.

He was very angry with all the deaths that happened and wondered why Captain America hadn't done more to stop the deaths. Steve sat up after reading more of the paper. "There wasn't much we could have done. Once we got there, Thanos was gone. We fought his people. Also, I got hit with a sword. Things got pretty bad, and we did the best we could," Steve said.

Fury wasn't happy with that. He stood up and stormed off. "I am still not happy that you guys haven't done the reunion yet."

Wanda gave him a look. "Fury we couldn't not after what happened last night," Wanda called out to Fury as Vision took hold of her hand.

Steve wasn't worried about that. He knew that they had a reunion to plan, but they had more significant problems right now. The gathering could wait. Steve hated the fact that Fury wanted to tape it. Thor came in at that moment. "Piss Fury off again, Steve?" Thor asked.

Steve gave him a look. "Language, Thor. I did, but there isn't much I can do about it," said Steve.

Thor sat down. "Well, it doesn't bother me at all. Fury needs to get over himself. We did the best we could. He will get over it, and this reunion would be great if we didn't have to film it," Thor stated.

Natasha smiled at Thor. She agreed with him. Nat picked up the paper which earned a look from Cap. "Are you still reading it?" asked Nat.

Steve gave the nod as he took it from her. "There could be something in it," Steve stated then he started to read again.

Thor and Nat shook their head then laughed. Steve could be weird at times, but they wouldn't change it for the world. He was their friend, and they knew that they could count on him. "Well, then I will leave it to you. I have work to do," Natasha said.

Steve looked up at Natasha. "Does it have anything to do with that sword?" asked Steve.

Natasha smiled at him. "It does. I want to check more things out. Maybe figure out more about it," Natasha said walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor just sat there as Steve read the paper. Everyone knew not to bother Steve when he was reading the paper. After a few moments of silence Steve put the paper down. "I couldn't find anything in it, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything," Steve said.

Thor gave a nod to Steve. "I bet Fury put a cap on it. We aren't going to get anything out anything. Fury is in on this in some way, and he doesn't want us to know," Thor stated.

Steve stood up. "You are right, Thor. I am thrilled that you are back. Maybe soon we can get this reunion underway," spoke Steve to Thor.

Thor gave the nod. Wanda smiled at Steve. "Clint told us Steve, and we stand behind you. Plus this is exciting news. We love you, Steve," Wanda said getting up to hug him.

Vision wasn't angry. He knew how close they were. Vision was close to Steve as well. "We are behind you, Steve," said Vision to back up Wanda. "Plus we are happy that you and Bucky are together. We could tell something was there."

Steve returned the hug. "Thank you, both," said Steve.

A few days later, Steve and Tony went to see Aunt May. They pulled up in front of her house. The two men got out of the car then walked up the walk. "Let me do the talking, Tony. She may listen to me better," said Steve knocking on the door as they got up there.

Peter answered the door but looked shocked to see Tony there along with Steve Rogers. It had been awhile since he saw Steve Rogers. Peter was just thrilled that the two of them were friends again. "Peter, can we come in?" Tony asked.

The young man gave the nod. "You may," said Peter. "Aunt May Mr. Stark is here."

He held the door open for them. Steve walked in after Tony. They took a seat on the couch. Peter took place in one of the chairs. Steve gave Tony a look before turning to look at Peter. "Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Steve Rogers," said Steve.

Peter paled a bit. He was glad to see Steve even if Steve didn't know that he was Spider-man. Tony had filled him in on the other Avengers. Since one day Peter hoped to be one and Tony thought he might make a great one with some work that is. "I know who you are, Mr. Rogers," said Peter.

Tony smiled at Peter. "Sorry, Peter, I haven't filled Cap in on who you are. He knows you work for me, but that's it. So would you like to tell Steve who you are," Stark said.

Peter paled even more. He couldn't believe he was going to get to tell Cap who he was. "Well, I am Spider-man. I am sure Mr. Stark has been too busy to tell you that I was Spider-Man," Peter spoke.

Steve gave the nod. "He has plus we are just getting back to being friends, so we hadn't spent a lot of time together," said Steve as May came into the room.

May smiled at the two of them. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. So what brings the two of you by Mr. Stark. Has Peter done something?" She asked in a worried voice.

Mr. Stark shook his head. "Peter's a good boy most of the time. Even this time he is. I have something I would love to talk to you about. Each summer or near the end of summer I pick several promising students to come work at Stark Tower with me. I know Peter works there already, but this would pay, and he would also learn a lot," Stark said.

May was all for that, but she didn't want to be away from Peter that long. "I understand, and I think it would be great for Peter, but I am not sure I want him to do it," said May.

May was all for that, but she didn't want to be away from Peter that long. "I understand, and I think it would be great for Peter, but I am not sure I want him to do it," said May.

Steve cleared his throat. He had a few words to say. "Mrs. Parker, I completely understand where you are coming from. It would be a great chance for Peter to get to work with some of the best people in the world. Not to mention it would look great on any college resume he fills out which I could help him with," Steve said.

Tony gave Steve a look. He hadn't even thought of that. May looked over at Steve then at Peter. "Is this something that you want to do?" asked May.

Peter gave the nod even if he wasn't sure about college yet, but he would do anything to get to go. "It is Aunt May, and I would love to look at all my options which I am sure Mr. Rogers could help me with," said Peter in pleading voice.

He had hoped that his aunt would let him go. It was a great thing, and he wanted to do it so bad. "Well, I guess you can go. Also, it would give me time to do the things that I need," May said.

Peter jumped up and hugged his aunt. "Thank you, Aunt May," Peter said.

The young man went upstairs to get his bags. He had been ready to go for a day just in case he got to go. Peter came back down the stairs two at a time. There was a big grin on his face. Tony and Steve were standing up at that point. "We best head out now, Peter," Tony said. "So say goodbye to your aunt."

Peter said goodbye to his Aunt. She gave him a big hug before they left. They made it to the car. Tony got on the driver side as Steve took the front seat with Peter in the back. "Peter have you eaten yet?" asked Steve.

Steve was hungry by now or at least the baby was. So Steve wanted to see if Peter was hungry. Peter couldn't believe that Captain America asked if he was hungry. "I am a little Aunt May was getting ready to cook when you guys came by," Peter said.

Tony gave the nod as he started up the car then he drove off going the speed limit. Since Steve was hungry and hated it when anyone went over the speed limit, Tony felt best not to test it. "So where do you all want to go?" asked Tony.

Peter looked up at Steve as best as he could. He didn't care at all and was going to leave it up to Steve to decide. "We have different taste in food Tony, so why don't we go through a drive-thru and take it back to the tower. I could use a nap," Steve said.

Tony gave a nod to Steve. "Understandable since you have done a lot of work lately," said Tony.

He wasn't sure Steve wanted Peter to know the truth yet, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Peter perked up. "Have you been on a Mission Cap and can you tell me about it?" He asked in an excited voice.

Peter was thrilled to be talking to Steve Rogers. It was an honor that Steve was talking to him. Steve just shook his head. "Sorry kid, I can't not unless you are on the mission with me," Steve said.

Once a soldier always a soldier. The truth was Steve didn't want Peter to know yet that he was pregnant. Peter could understand that part even if he wanted to know what it was like to be an avenger. "Steve, if you are up for it we could eat there. Save the mess in the car and Peter you call him Steve when he isn't in a suit," Tony stated to Peter.

Peter gave the nod as did Steve. "I think that would be better. It might not be best to eat in the car anyways. I may end up throwing it back up," said Steve.

Tony got that, and he was glad. He didn't want Steve's vomit all over his car no matter if there was a reason for it. So Tony drove around until he found a place to eat. He pulled into the parking lot then parked the car. The three of them got out. Peter looked around. He had never been here before. "Is the food good?" asked Peter.

Steve laughed as did Tony. "It is, Peter. The food is some of the best around New York," said Tony.

Steve gave the nod. "Plus it is easy to eat here without worrying about a thing," Steve said.

Tony smiled at Steve. "It is, and no one knows who we are here or at least not that we are Avengers," said Tony.

"Also Peter, we normally order take out, but on the rare occasion, we eat here. Which doesn't happen often," said Steve with a smile on his face.

Tony lead the way, but once he got to the door and held it open for them something happened. There was a blast heard around the corner which made Peter jump. Tony and Steve shared a look as Falcon came into view. "It's nice to see that two Avengers came to help," Falcon said looking around to make sure that he wasn't heard.

Steve looked at him. He wasn't sure he wanted to fight anything, but if Steve had to, then he would. Steve wasn't going to back out of this. Add in the fact that they knew nothing about this to began with. They just came here to get food. Tony looked at Steve. "Go attend to the people who may be hurt. Take Peter with you. I will help Falcon," said Tony. "Plus please get the other Avengers here."

Falcon and Tony took off. Steve pulled out his old phone and rang Natasha. She picked up on the first ring. "Yes, Steve,?" Natasha asked. She was a little busy at the moment and didn't want to be bothered. Steve let out a sigh which had Natasha jumped up. She heard the blast in the background of the phone. "Hang in there Steve we will be right there."

Steve threw Peter out of the way which meant that he got hit with it the most. Even if Steve was pregnant and had to protect someone else, he wasn't going to let Peter get hit. He was still just a kid. Peter wasn't sure what to do when a man came up to him. Bucky had arrived there as quick as he could which meant dropping what he was doing. Peter looked shocked. "What happened?" asked Bucky.

Peter was sure the man just wanted the facts. "We came here to eat and heard a blast then Falcon came to us. Tony and Falcon went to take of it while Steve and I came to help people," said Peter.

Bucky gave the nod as Steve tried to sit up. "Cap, Cap," said Black Widow springing down to them.

Steve smiled at her as he finally sat up. He was bleeding, and his head hurt, but other than that he appeared to be okay. "What is happening?" asked Steve wiping the blood away.

Peter was watching them all. Black Widow came over to Steve. "You got to stop playing hero and look after your self plus the little one," Nat said. Steve placed a hand on his stomach hoping it was alright. "Thanos again. Somehow he got word about the pregnancy, or he already knew. He staged an attack to draw you out. Thanos wants you bad, Steve. Thor is here as well as Hulk-eye. Wanda is here too."

Steve looked over at Peter who looked very shocked. "I will try, Black Widow, but this time it wasn't my fault. I couldn't let Peter get hurt. We will figure out something to do with Thanos," said Steve smiling at her.

Peter looked at Steve. "You should have let me get hit. I could have taken it," Peter stated.

Steve shook his head. He didn't care if Peter could have taken it he wasn't going to let him. It was his job to protect people, and he was going to do it. "I understand Peter, but it is my job to protect people," stated Steve.

Black Widow gave Steve a look. He looked back to her. "We are going to have a long talk when we get back to Stark Tower. Bucky can you take them back?" asked Black Widow.

Bucky gave the nod. "I can. Hulk stayed behind in case we would need him. He must have known" Bucky stated.

James wanted to talk to Steve. He was anxious about his boyfriend. There had to be a way for him to stop getting hurt or playing hero. They all agreed with him. Bruce must have known that this was going to end badly. "Thanks, Bucky," said Steve.

"No problem and it seems I am always saving your butt anyways," Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve pretended to hit Bucky but cried out in pain. He hurt all over and knew that things weren't great. "We should get him back," said Peter looking at the three of them.

Bucky gave the nod. He helped Steve up and kissed him on the lips. James didn't care if Peter knew or now. He would find out soon enough. They took Steve back while the others took care of Thanos, but he was already gone. He had done what he needed to do. "What happened?" asked Bruce giving Steve a look.

Steve groaned. "I took a blast for Peter," he replied.

Bruce shook his head as he sat to work on Steve. After a few moments and a few stitches, Steve was healed up. "You both are fine, Steve, but you do need to be careful," stated Bruce as Steve gave the nod.

Steve stood up. "Thanks, Bruce," said Steve.

Bruce gave a nod. "No problem," said Bruce.

Cap left the room to run into Bucky. James didn't look to happy. "Sorry, James. I know I shouldn't have took the blast for Peter, but I couldn't help it. It's who I am," Steve said.

All James could do was nod at no one in general. He pulled Steve into a hug then kissed him. "I am just glad the two of you are fine," said James.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve returned the kiss and hug. "I am glad too. I know you were worried and I will try to get better at not risking my life," Steve said.

James gave the nod. "Well, thank you. I will try not to worry too much," Bucky told Steve.

He had big plans that night and couldn't wait to put into action. "I am glad that we are dating," Steve said. "You make me happy."

James gave the nod. "You make me happy as well," James replied.

Later that night Tony talked them all into going out to a bar. Well, he only had to talk Steve into it. The others were up for a night out. Peter wished he could have gone, but he knew they wouldn't have let him. As Tony got into the limo, he put a smile on his face. It was good to be making Fury even more pissed. "So where to?" Tony asked the group.

Thor wasn't sure what was around here, so he didn't say a word as he found his seat in the limo. Steve shook his head. "Well, Tony you are the one who knows the bars, not us. Unless Natasha knows of a place," Steve said.

Natasha shook her head. "Sorry Steve, I don't unless you know of someplace that sells Russia drinks," said Nat to Steve with a smile on her face.

Steve smiled back at her. "Sorry, I don't drink so that I wouldn't know," Steve replied.

They all knew this, but they didn't mind being reminded. Everyone else found seats. Tony was sitting across from Steve and Bucky, but next to Natasha. Vision and Wanda were seated close together. "Well, Happy take us to the nearest bar," Tony told his driver.

Happy smiled back at Tony. If no one was going to decide then Tony was going to leave it up to fate. "Sure thing boss," Happy stated.

He put up the middle window so that they could have some space and time to their selves. Steve leaned back in his seat. James let out a snicker. He put an arm around Steve. Steve then leaned his head on James. "You are never going to get used to this are you Steve?" asked James with a grin on his face.

Steve shook his head. He knew what James was talking about even if the rest didn't. "Not really, but then again I don't see how you have gotten used to it," Steve said.

James leaned into him. "I haven't much, but I want to survive, and it is interesting to learn about the ever-changing world," said he and James added on the last part so the others would understand.

Thor was on James' side. He loved to learn about Earth from time to time even if he couldn't understand it. Steve shook his head again. Sometimes he didn't get James, but it was ok. Sam smiled at them. "I think I am rubbing off on James," Sam stated.

Steve started to groan. "Figures. I knew I shouldn't have let the two of you hang out much," said Steve joking.

Tony looked around the limo. "We are going to have to do something about Fury. He wants that t.v show and bad. Plus the reunion. He text me," Tony said showing them his phone.

They all groaned. Not a moment later everyone else got a text. Steve didn't even look at his phone. He knew what it was going to say. So he wasn't worried about it. "We don't have to do it," said Vision.

Wanda gave the nod since she agreed. She was all for meeting up again, but nothing else. They all knew what Fury wanted, and none of them wanted to give it to him. "Tell Fury he kiss my butt," Natasha said after looking at Steve.

Natasha didn't want to be told off for using language. Steve smiled at her. He was worn out and tired, but this was going to be a fun night. "Tire, Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve gave the nod. He was but wasn't going to miss Tony possible get drunk. Natasha gave him a look. "Then you should have stayed home Steve and got some rest," said Natasha coming over to sit next to him while flipping Tony off who was giving her dirty looks.

She knew why Steve had come and Natasha wasn't happy with Tony. Of course Tony was going to make sure everyone came. He was also going to make an arse of himself. "It's alright, Natasha. I need to get out," Steve said.

Natasha pulled Steve close to her after he lifted his head up. "If you say so," said Nat reaching over Tony to turn the radio on.

James smiled. "Well, I am glad you came. It's going to be fun, and I may have a few drinks myself," said James which earned a look from Steve.

He-man groaned as Steve gave him another look. "Are you sure it's safe? I know you have been fine, but what if something sits a trigger off again?" Steve asked him.

James smiled at Steve. "I should be fine, and I promise to watch how much I drink," said James to make Steve happy.

Steve grinned. He was ok with that. "Thanks, James. I know I worry too much, but you have come so far," Steve stated.

They arrived at the bar. Vision and Wanda got out first followed by the rest. Tony lead the way towards the bar. A bouncer stopped him at the door. "How many?" He asked.

He wasn't going to let them in until he knew how many were in their party. Tony did a quick count. "Nine," Tony replied.

The man gave Tony the nod as he let them in. Tony, Vision, Wand, and Bruce made their way to the bar. Thor and the rest went to find a table. "Shouldn't we wait for them?" asked Clint.

His parenting side was coming out of him. Natasha shook her head. "If they want to get drunk already then that's their problem, not mine," said Natasha sitting at a table.

Sure Natasha loved to drink here and there, but she wanted to relax first. Natasha looked over at the dance floor in the middle of the room. She hoped to be dancing on it soon. Tony came back with the rest. They sat the drinks down. "I got everyone some drinks. Steve, I got you an orange juice here," Tony said handing it to him.

Steve said "Thanks."

Tony knew that Steve couldn't drink and he didn't want him to feel left out. The rest sat down. After a few drinks, they were starting to loosen up. "Someone come dance with me," Natasha said with a slur.

By this point, Natasha was wasted. She had one too many drinks. Natasha tried to pull several of them out onto the dance floor, but none would get up. She looked at Steve with a pout on her face ."Please, Steve, I wanna dance, and no one wants to dance with me," Natasha said with an even bigger pout on her face.

Steve stood up. He had to save his friend from whining the whole night, and he was the only one not drunk. James took another drink as he watched them dance. While Steve didn't know the music at all, he let Natasha lead him. "This is fun, Natasha," said Steve smiling at her.

m. They had fun coming up with crazy dances. "This is fun Natasha," Steve said. 

Natasha gave a smile. She leads him over to another part of the dance floor. Steve was surprised at how good he was dancing. They made up some crazy dances as they went. Natasha loved to dance with Steve, and she found it fun to do while he was pregnant. "It is, and I am happy for the two of you. James is a wonderful person for you," said Natasha leaning into Steve.

He knew it was time to lead her over to the table. So Steve pulled her back over to the table then handed out glasses of water with a hangover pill in them. Each drank it then thanked Steve. It was the norm when they went out. "Thanks again, Steve," said Tony.

It protected them in case something were to slip out. "You're welcome," Steve told Tony.

James realized that now was the perfect time for what he was planning to do. Sure they weren't alone, but it was ok. Them having friends there made it even more special. "Steve," said James getting down on one knee after walking over to Steve. "Will you marry me?" James asked.

Steve looked shocked for a second. What happened to the James that didn't want to get married or have kids. James was a changed man which Steve loved even more than he had before. "Yes, James," said Steve with a smile on his face.

James got up after slipping the ring on his finger. He then pulled Steve in for a hug and a kiss. Steve wanted to lift James up, but he knew it wouldn't be safe. So James lifted Steve up then spun him around. "You sure are getting heavy, Steve," James said putting him down. "I could remember when I use to be able to pick you up."

Steve laughed. "Yea, but that time is long gone, James," Steve stated. "So why did you ask me tonight?" asked Steve looking down at the ring.

He took it off to get a better look at it. It said 'Until the end of the line.' James looked at Steve once Steve put the ring back on. "Well, since we told our friends today about us, I thought it was a good idea to ask you tonight. I went to get the ring earlier which was perfect since we had told them this morning. Everything fell into place," said James with a big grin on his face.

Steve smiled at him as he sat down. James sat next to him. "Well thank you. James this was nice, but you could have taken me out to dinner and asked me," Steve said joking.

James smirked. "Nah this was better. I know how much you hate to drink. We haven't had much happiness in our lives, and I wanted to share this moment with our friends," Bucky said.

Tony smiled at them. "Well, this calls for more drinks. Congrats guys" said Tony.

The others wished them congrats as well. Natasha gave them both a hug. "Tony, I think we have all had enough and I sure Steve only brought enough pills for one round of drinks," Natasha said with a laugh.

Steve gave the nod. "Nat is right," said Steve.

A month had gone by, and Steve had entered into his fourth month by this point. The month had been a quiet one. So there wasn't much for them to do. Steve and Bucky were still deciding on a date. Also, the reunion hadn't happened yet. Fury was getting more pissed at the moment. Tony and Steve were busy with papers and Natasha were busy researching the table on her laptop. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, for letting me stay," said Peter in an excited voice.

Clint, Sam, James, and Wanda were watching the game. As well as Vision and Thor. Tony looked up from the paper then at Peter. Steve's head snapped up as well. "Peter, please call me, Tony while in Stark Tower," said Tony in an annoyed voice.

He couldn't help it, but his temper was short right now. They had to rethink things through after the shock that came from Steve. Plus now Tony had, even more, to deal with since Steve and Bucky were getting married once they sat the date. Steve glared at Tony. It had been rough on them all this last month plus they were glad for nothing to do. It kept Steve safe. "You don't have to be annoyed with him, Tony. He's just excited to be here," Steve said getting up and walking over to the sink.

While the morning sickness was going away, Steve still threw up from time to time. Natasha jumped up and was over there in a heartbeat. She started to rub his back. Steve and Natasha had grown close. Now they were dear friends. "It's going to be ok, Steve. Tony, you know Steve is right. If Peter is on his way to being an Avenger than he needs to feel welcomed here," Natasha said turning around to give Tony a dirty look.

James jumped up then went over to Steve. He smiled at Natasha as she backed off. Tony returned the look before saying "sorry" to Peter.

Peter sat down at the table as Bucky and Clint came over. Bruce into the room smiling at them all. "Still throwing up, Cap," Bruce said.

Steve looked up from the sink giving a small nod. While Steve had pasted this stage, he still dealt with some of it. He always was tired, and his eyes were bloodshot most days as well as him having headaches. Some days Steve had chest pains. Bruce couldn't figure it out. So they chucked it up to being pregnant. "You know it, Bruce. Is there anything I can take to make this go away?" Steve asked.

Bruce shook his head. "I am sorry, but I haven't found a thing, and most of it wouldn't be good for the baby anyways," said Bruce.

Steve gave the nod. "I understand. This sucks right now," said Steve.

Bruce came over to the table and sat down. "Yep I know, but there isn't much I can do," said Bruce taking one of the papers off the table. He started to read it. "So have Tony, and you come up with a plan yet?"

Tony gave the nod as did Steve. "We have. Steve will stay here with Peter and run things from here. I will head up the team, but I will use Steve as I need him," said Tony.

Steve went to sit back at the table. You could notice a small bump forming. Natasha decided to sit next to Steve. Steve placed his head in his hands. He was worn out and very sore all over. James sat on the other side of Steve and put an around him. He had come over after Steve. "Peter I thought could stay here with me. He could learn loads from me, plus I could show him how things are run. Also, Peter wouldn't have had to miss any school this way," Steve stated giving Peter a look.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter put a smile on his face. As much as he wanted to go out on the mission, he was glad that he was going to get to time with Steve Rogers. He wondered how much he could get away with, but wasn't sure he would be able to. Tony turned to look at Peter. He knew what young boy was thinking. "Steve is going to report to me daily on how you are doing," Tony said.

The young boy pouted. He wasn't thrilled with that at all. Peter felt that he didn't need someone to look after him at all, but then again what did he know. Tony was looking out for him. Friday came out with some food. After the bot sat it on the table, he left the room. Steve gave Tony a frown. He hated the bot. It put people out of work. "Peter it won't be that bad," Steve said. "Tony when are you going to get a real butler and not a bot. At least pay someone to do your work for you."

Tony let out a laugh as the food was being passed around. "Steve, you crack me up," said Tony.

Peter was giving Tony a look. It was interesting to see the Avengers hanging out. Plus Peter liked that he was getting to know another side of them. He took a bite of his food before speaking. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

Tony and Steve shared a look. Steve took a bite of his food without looking up at Peter after he stopped looking at Tony. Tony let out a sigh as he finished up a bit of his food. "Peter it's too dangerous, and someone needs to stay here to look after Cap plus you still have school as well," spoke Tony.

Peter hung his head up. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. Steve's head snapped up real quick. His fork landed on the table with a thud. "Who needs to look after me, Tony? I can take care of myself," Steve said getting up.

He was sick and tired of the way the others were treating him. Steve hated the fact that just because he was pregnant, the others felt he needed looking after. He stormed off to his room. Natasha gave Tony a dirty look as she got up. "I thought we weren't going to tell Steve about that," she said as she made her way out of the room.

Clint chuckled as he spoke up. "I am sure we did, Natasha, but you know Tony wanted Steve to know so that he wouldn't get mad at us later. Plus Bucky wanted Steve to know as well. It was the only thing they could agree on."

Bruce laughed at that. It was the truth. Tony and Bucky both were glaring at Clint. Bucky let Natasha deal with it for now. He would go in to check on Steve in a few moments. Natasha made her way to Steve's room then knocked on the door. Steve didn't make a sound, so Natasha went in even if Steve didn't want her in the room. "Steve, I know you are upset and angry with us, but we are just looking out for the two of you. Plus Peter does need someone here with him," Natasha said coming over to Steve and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Steve looked up at her. "I know Nat, but I just wish I was of more use," said Steve.

Natasha smiled at him. "You will be here looking after Peter and your child. It's where you are needed right now. We can handle things plus Tony will be a great leader. Tony has said that he will keep you up to date and check in daily. You can do the same, Steve. Also, think of your child. You are in your fourth month already plus you are having a lot of problems," Natasha told him.

He gave her a nod. It was safer for him to stay here even if he didn't want too. Steve knew how strong he was, but there was someone else to think about now. "I will and maybe I can help Peter out," said Steve.

"That's the spirit," said Natasha hugging him.

Steve returned the hug. Natasha helped him up. She gave him another hug then place a hand on his stomach. "Thanks, Nat," said Steve.

Natasha smiled at him. Steve placed his hand over hers. "You're welcome, Steve. Now let's get back out there before they come after us," Natasha said.

Steve smiled at her as Natasha helped him up. They gave each other another hug before going back out there. Everyone had finished up eating. The group was in the living room with the t.v. On, but no one was watching it. Each one of them was worried about Steve. "You alright, Steve?" asked his best friend, James.

The man gave his best friend a nod. "I am fine, James. Don't worry about me," Steve stated.

Bucky stood up and hugged Steve. Steve returned the hug. They didn't let go for a moment or two. "You know I am always here for you and it's my job to worry about you. You are having my child, and we will be getting married," James told Steve.

They both sat down on the couch. Steve leaned back into Bucky to use him as a pillow. James smiled as he put an arm around Steve to rest it on his stomach. Right now he would do whatever it took to make Steve feel better and ok. Tony spoke up then. "We need food so someone will have to go get it. It isn't wise to send an unknown person out right now."

Each one of the Avengers let out a groan. They wondered why Tony couldn't get the typical person do it and not one of them. It felt weird to them, but then again maybe Tony just thought it best not to use anyone. "Well, why aren't you sending one of your guys out?" Asked Clint. "I know it may not be wise, but you should send one of them out."

Tony gave him a look. He thought all of them would understand the reason why he wasn't. "One, Steve is pregnant, and hardly anyone knows yet besides, us and two it's easier this way. We get the food we want, and we don't have to worry about it being the wrong stuff," Tony said.

Clint gave the nod. "Then we should send out someone who knows what they are doing," Clint stated.

Everyone let out a sigh. Everyone knew that Tony wouldn't go plus Bruce and Clint didn't feel like going at all. Vision and Wanda couldn't go at all nor could Thor. It would draw too much attention to them. Natasha smiled as she looked over at Steve. "What are you smiling about?" asked Steve.

Natasha got up and went to sit on the couch. James let out a laugh. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Steve, I think you should go. You do know how to shop, and we all know you can be a picky eater right now. Plus you do have a special diet that you have to follow. So why not go shopping? You could take Peter with you," Natasha said.

Steve gave Natasha a nod. She was right. He did know how to shop, and there were somethings that Peter could learn if he went shopping with Steve. "Fine, I will go," Steve stated.

James laughed at Steve. He knew his best friend and lover well. Steve stood up after removing James' hand from his stomach and smiled at Clint. Natasha had a good point, and it wouldn't be so bad. Steve did feel like crap, but that wasn't going to stop him from going. "Thanks Steve," said Tony.

"No problem. I just hope you are all ok with what I bring back," Steve said looking around the room.

It was plain to see that no one was going to protest. While the other Avengers didn't always like the food choices, Cap made they were glad to be able to eat healthily. He made sure they had healthy food on hand plus it helped keep their weight in check. Peter looked up. Tony gave Steve a look. "We are all ok with it," said Tony glancing at Peter.

Peter jumped up which caused the other Avengers to laugh. Even Steve let out a laugh. "Ok, Peter let's go," Cap stated.

The young boy ran over and hugged Cap. "Thank you," said Peter.

Steve put an arm around Peter. He was thrilled to have someone going with him. "Bucky do you want to come?" asked Steve.

Bucky glanced at Tony. They both shared a look. Steve noticed it but didn't say a word. Tony had a plan once Steve was gone. He also needed Peter gone or else Peter might let something slip to Steve. "Nah as much fun as it would be, I think I'll stay here. Who knows what will happen when I am not around," said Bucky. "Someone got to hold the fort down.

Tony groaned at Bucky. Of course, Bucky would say that. It didn't bother Tony too much, but it did a bit. "Ok well, I need the list," Steve said to the room at large.

Tony handed over the list. "It should have everyone on it, and Thor's was put on last night. Have fun shopping. Peter, you are in for a treat," Tony said.

Peter smiled. "I am thrilled to be going shopping," said Peter in an excited voice with a smile on his face.

Steve and Peter made their way to the elevator then got on it once it opened. He pushed the ground floor while Peter hung back. As much as Peter was excited about this shopping trip, Peter was also scared. He hadn't spent much time with Steve. "Relax Peter it's not going to be that bad," Steve said.

For some reason, Peter relaxed after that. It felt weird for Peter to be sitting in a car that was going the speed limit. Tony loved to drive fast, but Steve, on the other hand, was a stickler for the rules. "You know you can go bit faster. Like at least 10 miles over the speed limit," Peter stated.

Steve let out a chuckle then smiled at Peter. "I know the road rules, but I choose to go the speed limit," said Steve.

Peter shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The next few weeks or months was going to be tough. Spending time with Cap was something that Peter was going to have to get used to because it wasn't going to change for the time being. It was going to be a long while. While Tony did have rules, it was nothing compared to Steve Rogers. "Fine. Can I at least turn on the music?" asked Peter.

Steve did hate the silence in the car. "I guess," said Steve.

Steve was lost in thought and didn't care. He was thinking about things and was trying to clear his mind. Peter turned it on to a radio station that was playing newer music. Steve turned to look at Peter as he stopped at a red light. "Tony doesn't mind what I listen too, but I can change it if you want," Peter said in a nervous voice.

He had seen Steve take one hand off the wheel to place on his forehead and start to rub it. Cap was beginning to get a headache. It had nothing to do with the music. Peter wondered what was going on and why Steve felt so bad. "It's fine, Peter. The music isn't the cause of this. I am just getting a headache," said Steve going again since the light turned green.

"I can drive if you want so you can get a bit of rest," said Peter. "The location can be put on the phone and get us there."

Peter knew how much Steve hated this stuff, but he also knew that it would be for the best. The man shook his head a bit. Steve spoke up. "Do you have an I.D?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Tony was going with me to get it, but he has been busy," said Peter.

Now Peter wished that he had his I.D. So did Steve even if Steve wasn't sure that he wanted Peter to drive, but it would have been nice. "Sorry, Peter then I can't let you drive," Steve stated.

Peter gave the nod. He understood. This time he wasn't going to argue. Steve was right, and Peter knew there was going to be no way getting around this one. "Do you want me to call Tony?" asked Peter.

Tony was the first person that Peter could think of. Plus he knew Tony the best out of all of them. It just made sense that he would call Tony first. Steve shook his head. "It's not that bad right now, and Bruce said they would happen from time to time. So don't worry, Peter," stated Steve.

He did hate when people worried about him. "Ok just asking," said Peter with a smile on his face.

"It's fine," Steve said turning into the lot.

Steve drove around for a few minutes in the parking lot trying to find a space. The place looked packed with people. Steve wanted to curse but didn't. He had wished he hadn't come now. Steve didn't mind dealing with people, but his headache was getting worse. Peter gave him a look. "I can run in and get the stuff then come back out," said Peter.

Cap shook his head. He trusted Peter, but Steve wanted to do the shopping himself. It would get done quicker if he did it himself, but he knew this was a great time to teach Peter how to shop. "No, it's ok, Peter. I have a list here, and I think it would be great to show you how to shop. On the plus side I think it will help me out," Steve told Peter.

Steve found a parking spot and pulled into it. He opened his door and got out after shutting the car off. Peter followed Steve into the store. While he had been shopping lots of times with his May Peter never really knew how to shop. Sure she tried to teach him, but it hadn't sunk in. "Great Aunt May always went by the list," said Peter.

The older man gave him a nod. "I love to go by the list as well, but sometimes you find stuff you think you didn't need so you get it. Peter your name isn't on here, but if you see anything you want to get it since you will be staying with me," stated Steve as he headed in the doors.

Peter was right on his tail. He watched him grab a cart then walked towards an isle. "Thanks, Steve," Peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- There is some Russian in here. I don't speak it, but I looked some of it up just because Natasha will speak it some in this chapter. Plus there is a guy who only speaks Russian so I wanted to add it in for that as well. Sorry if you don't like it, I can always change it back to English and just pretend that they are speaking Russian. At the end of the chapter will be the translation of what what it means. I will do this so that you all can understand what she was saying.

It had been a week since Steve woke up. Right at this moment, he and Bucky were having problems. They couldn't agree on much right now. Bucky looked at Steve who was sitting on the bed. "Steve, I don't think I can stay here any longer. It's only a matter of time before Tony, and I butt heads again. The next time one of us may kill the other," said Bucky.

He stood in the doorway with a bag in his hand. Bucky had found himself a place for now. Steve sat up. "Bucky, I know all of this, but I don't think it's time to move out. You aren't still at your best yet," Steve stated.

Bucky let out a sigh. He was getting very angry with Steve. It was plain to see that Steve wasn't going change his mind. "Fine, Steve," Bucky said punching the wall.

He messaged his hand then gave Steve one last look. "Bucky, you don't have to go. We can make it work here," said Steve.

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think we can. Sorry, Steve, I have a place, and when you are ready, you can move in with me. We aren't breaking up, but I can't stay here with people who are only being nice to me because of you," Bucky said picking up the bag.

James turned around to walk out of the room. Steve stood up and walked over to him. "Wait, Bucky," said Steve.

So Bucky waited a second before going. Steve made his way over to Bucky with a smile on his face. He turned Bucky around then kissed him. Bucky returned it then hugged Steve. "I am sorry, but I need space. I hope you can understand," said Bucky in a pleading voice.

Steve gave the nod as he hugged Bucky back. They held onto each other Natasha came into the room. Steve smiled at her then Bucky. "I understand Bucky. When I can, I will come around. Bruce thinks I need to see here for a bit longer, but maybe we can get things set up where I won't have to," said Steve.

Natasha had a big grin on her face. "I know you aren't thrilled Steve with how things are turning out, but I thought we could go for coffee," Natasha said. She gave him a grin then Bucky. "It's great to see you Bucky. Sorry to see you go. I like you as does Clint. The others do as well, but I think they are just nervous around you."

Bucky smiled at Natasha. He did like her, and she was a good friend to Steve as well as himself. "Thanks, Natasha. It's time, but I know Steve needs to stay here for a bit. Also, I didn't know you weren't thrilled with things, Steve," said Bucky giving him a look.

Steve gave a nod to Natasha and Bucky. He looked over at Bucky then. "Natasha was talking to me, and I let it all out, Bucky. She can make you talk even if you don't want too," said Steve. Bucky smiled at that. He knew that all too well. "So I told her everything. I am not thrilled with the way things are, but I understand why they are the way they are."

Bucky gave Steve the nod. "I understand, and it's ok. See you guys," said Bucky.

He left them to talk. Natasha walked with Steve back over to the bed. "So how about coffee?" asked Natasha.

Steve grinned then pushed her a little. She smiled at him then playfully hit him. "I think that would be nice, but I can't drink coffee," Steve said.

Natasha had an even bigger smile on her face. "I know that Steve, but no one is around and I may have a lead on things. I know you can't do anything, but we could go hang out and chat," Natasha said.

Steve said "I see what you are doing, Natasha. You want to see what you can find out, and you don't want to do it alone. It's fine I will go with you so that I can keep you in line."

Natasha jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you. Now get dressed so that we can go out," Natasha said bouncing out of the room.

Steve stood up went to his closet, pulled out some clothes, then put them on. A few moments later he was down the stairs. Natasha was waiting for him in the living room. She put an arm around him when he came over to her. "Ready to go Natasha and what are you wearing?" Steve asked giving her outfit a once-over.

Natasha grinned then smirked. "I just want to be ready for anything," said Natasha heading out the door with him.

Steve could understand that, but he just hoped that nothing was going to happen. They got in the car with Nat driving. She smiled as she pulled out onto the road. Nat kept to the speed limit just because she wasn't really in a hurry. It could wait. "So I found a lead on somethings and talked a bit to Tony. He was telling me about what Bucky said which I will tell you more about when we get coffee," Nat said.

He gave the nod. "Ok thanks," Steve stated.

Natasha then drove in silence. After about an hour and passing by most of the coffee shops, Steve gave her a look. Nat didn't look back at him or talk to him as she drove on. Soon they were out of the city and into a different part of New York. She stopped at the first coffee shop they came too. "I hear they have good coffee here," Nat said as they got out.

Steve looked around. There were just some trees and a road. Not much else was around here. He was surprised that Natasha picked this place, but if she was out to get some info, then this may have been the best place. "So that's why you choose this place and nothing else?" Steve asked in a curious voice.

Natasha put an arm around him. "Yep sure is. Plus you know me too well, Steve. I can't hide a thing from you," said Nat as they close the door.

Steve let go of her arm to open the door. Natasha walked in with a smile on her face. "So what is the code word and who are we pretending to be?" asked Steve knowing the drill.

Natasha smiled at him as she walked up to the coffee bar. She wasn't going to tell him anything until they were sitting down and it was safe. "Hi, I would like a black coffee with no sugar and an iced coffee. My friend will have orange juice. Plus we would like to salads," Natasha said speaking in a thick Russian accent.

She didn't want to be found out by the guys she was trailing. Steve smiled at her. "Make that a chicken salad," Steve said.

He was hungry and wanted something to eat. A salad would have to do since there wasn't something else to eat there. "Coming right up. Names please?" the young lady asked.

Natasha blinked for a moment before she spoke. "Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена," said Natasha speaking Russian without thinking.

The lady looked at her. She wondered what the girl said. Steve smiled at the lady. "Sorry about that. Bepa here or Vera in English said that are names are Bepa and James. She speaks Russia and is visiting here. Sometimes she forgets to speak English even though she can speak English well," said Steve.

He walked Natasha over to the other side after they paid. Natasha smiled at him as she spoke more Russia. "Спасибо за это, Стив. Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа.

Steve gave her a look as he took the coffee from the lady. Natasha took the food. They walked over to a table. The two of them sat down. Natasha took a sip of her coffee once Steve sat it down. "Natasha, I know you need to keep up on your Russian, but please watch how much you use it. I only know some Russian," Steve said taking a bite of his salad.

Natasha laughed as he got some food hanging on his lips. "You have food on your lips, and I am sorry, but one of the guys here maybe Russian. So I need to keep in practice right now," Natasha stated.

Steve gave the nod. He then wiped the food off of his lip. "So we are chasing after a Russian guy then?" Steve asked.

The woman across from him shook his head. "No, we aren't. The Russian guy may have leads, and he is willing to help us out. The other guy knows Russian," said Natasha as two men sat down a few tables away. "We need to move over a table."

So they moved over one table over. It put then closer to the men who started to talk.

"У вас есть?" asked the man in the green hat.

The other man who was looking around. He wasn't sure about this place at all. It was kind of out in the open where people around the coffee shop could hear him. He felt someone was listening in. "Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги," the other man said with a brown baseball cap.

Natasha was let down. He didn't have it on him nor did she know what it was. "He hasn't said anything yet. The man wants to see the money first before handing it over. It is normal, but we have nothing to go on," said Natasha.

Steve smiled at her. "It's a start. At least we know he has it if he does. We can work from there to find out what it is. It could be the sword or something else," said Steve taking another bite.

Natasha gave a nod as the man with the green hat spoke again. "У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать," he said.

The other man looked at him. He wasn't sure about this guy. "У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его," the guy said.

Natasha didn't like this. The sword was still here in America which wasn't a good thing. Also, it was right here in New York by the sounds of it. "Steve we should get out of here," Natasha said.

She wasn't going to take any chances. Natasha stood up as did Steve. Not a moment later did the other two guys stand up. They both had guns pointed at Natasha and Steve. Natasha and Steve went into action, but while Natasha did take care of the guy with the brown hat, the one with the green hat shot at Steve. It hit him in the shoulder. Steve silently cursed. "Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа," he said leaving the room.

He went outside after sending another bullet Steve way which hit his leg. Natasha ran over to Steve. "Are you going to be alright?" asked Natasha.

Steve gave the nod. "So I will stay here with this man while you go after the other man," Steve stated.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. "Not in your condition, Steve. This guy is dangerous, and you saw what the other man did. This one can do much worse. We need to get you back now," Natasha said.

She picked up the other man that was knocked out. Steve walked towards the car with Natasha who held onto the guy. She put him in the back as Steve got in the front. "Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?" Natasha asked.

The man spat in her face as Natasha buckled him in. She knew Steve would yell at her if she didn't. "Я тебе ничего не скажу," he said.

Natasha slapped him across the face before slamming the door. She smirked at Steve as she got in the car. "Let's go," Natasha said backing out of the car.

Steve gave the nod. His shoulder and leg hurt severely. The next thing Steve knew his phone was ringing. "Yes, Bucky," Steve said.

He had looked at the phone and saw it was Bucky. "Are you alright? You and Natasha were on the news. It's everywhere, Steve," Bucky stated.

Steve gave the nod. "Wow, that's quick. I'm fine for the most part. The guy shot me twice," Steve said. "It was the guy Natasha said was cool. We got the other guy. We are bringing him in now."

Bucky let out a sigh on the other end. "What am I going to do with you, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Love me," said Steve.

Bucky laughed. "Alright, Steve. I am on my way there now," said Bucky.

Steve hung up. Soon Natasha made it back to headquarters. She took the man to a cell while Bruce checked Steve over. "You should be fine," said Bruce as he put Steve's arm in a sling then put a cast on his leg. "This is the best I can do for now."

Steve gave the nod as he went towards his room. He wanted to sleep it off after he saw Bucky. Bucky was sitting on his bed. "Hey, Steve. Tony and I worked out our problems a bit. I don't want to stay here, but it's not safe for you to leave here. So I will stay every day then go home at night," said Bucky.

He came over to Bucky and sat on the bed. Steve put the crutch down that Bruce gave him. "Works for me," said Steve leaning into Bucky. "They spoke a lot of Russian, and I didn't understand a word of it. Natasha did though."

A/N- Here is the Russian translations.

Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена- Vera and James are our names.

Спасибо за это, Стив. Thank you for that Steve.

Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа. I think the lady was shook up over me speaking Russian," Natasha said.

Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги.

Not here, not now. You will get it when I have proof that you have my money. It's always the same with you guys wanting to see it before you hand over money.

У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать.

Do you have the sword that took Captain America out of action? I heard it did what it was supposed to do.

У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его.

I do have it with me, but not on me. It is powerful enough to take out Captain America, and it also has the power to kill if need be. It only works on pregnant people or children because that's the way we made it.

Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа.

It's not Personal. Just business Natasha.

Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?

Why did you come here? Where is it?

Я тебе ничего не скажу.

I'm not telling you anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter ran over and gave Bruce a hug. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Peter in a nervous voice.

"Wait did you say, babies?" Tony asked.

He wasn't sure he heard the doctor right. The doc shook his head then gave a nod to Tony. "All we can do is wait. Yes, Tony, he is expecting twins. It all I know right now. I best get back down in case he wakes up. Tony or Bucky would you like to come with me?" Bruce asked.

They both stood up and went downstairs with him. Bucky had paled at the news of twins, but he wasn't too worried about having two kids to look after. He just hoped that Steve would be ok. Bucky ran over to Steve. It hurt to see him like this. Bucky took his hand. "Steve if you can hear me then you need to wake up. I need my fiance, and our children need you," said Bucky with tears coming to his eyes.

He couldn't lose his best friend and lover. Not after everything they had been through. Tony took a seat on the other side as Bucky sat down. Bruce came over to them. "How are thing looking?" Tony asked.

Right now he was fearing the worst but hoped for the best. Tony just hoped Steve would pull through this. While they weren't the best of friends, they were friends. Bruce gave Tony a look. "It's not looking great, but I can keep him hooked up to machines until I can get the babies out safely. Then I don't know after that. It's up to Steve right now," said Bruce. "I can't tell you what went wrong."

Natasha thought of taking him home, but she thought better of it. Peter would worry there, and it wouldn't do good to get his aunt in a state with all of this. Plus what would she say to May? Peter was supposed to be staying with them. Natasha stood up as well. He motioned for them to sit back down. Bruce cleared his throat. "Steve is in stable condition right now. I did all I could. We have to wait for him to wake up now. The babies are fine and should be. Once Steve wakes up I can do more test," stated Bruce taking a seat.

It was the truth. Steve wasn't showing any signs to pinpoint what it was. Bruce was a little nervous to do anything with Cap out of it. He was afraid that he would mess something up. "I am sure that Cap will wake up soon," Tony said.

Bruce hoped so. It was hard to see Steve like this. Bucky held on to Steve's hand still. "So did you get the mess taken care of?" Bruce asked.

Tony frowned at Bruce. It was a lot worse then what they thought. "We figured out it was Thanos again. Thanks to Peter a few people who could have died didn't. At least 20 dead, 16 injured, and five unharmed. It had his mark all over it, plus it seems like he is trying to send a message. It is cleaned up as best as we could. We will know later once Fury tells us more," Tony said.

Bruce gave Tony a look. "Fury showed up?" Bruce asked.

"He sure did. Fury told us he would take care of the rest," said Tony with an even bigger frown on his face. "Plus he told me that he was angry that we hadn't had the reunion yet."

You could say that Tony wasn't happy to see Fury at all. Right now none of the Avengers were delighted with Fury. So Tony was glad to get away from him. "I am glad that I wasn't there," Bruce told Tony.

Bucky's head snapped up. He looked at the two of them. Tony looked back at him. "What if there is something more going on then what we are being told?" said Bucky.

Bruce gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" asked Bruce.

Bucky didn't smile as he started to talk. "Fury has been angry that we haven't done as he has wanted. What if these attacks are coming from him. The first one was Thanos and the second one, but the third one I am not sure about," Bucky said.

Tony stood up. It got his brain to thinking. Maybe there was more to this then meets the eye. "Bucky I think you might be right, but I will have to look into it. Give me some time, and I may have something," Tony.

Bucky gave the nod. "I could be wrong, but who knows. We need to get to the bottom of this. He's going to keep getting hurt if we don't," stated Bucky.

Tony gave the nod as Clint came down with Natasha and Peter. They wanted to see Steve for them self. Vision and Wanda wanted to wait until Steve woke up to see him. Thor was letting off some anger somewhere. Peter nearly lost it looking at Steve. "Are you sure there was nothing that I could do?" Asked Peter.

The doc gave a nod of his head. "There isn't. This still would have happened to Steve. Maybe we would have caught it sooner, but who knows. Without knowing what is wrong with him, we don't have any way of knowing how we could have stopped this and Thanos was going to attack anyways. Had you been in the store things would have been much worse? Also had you not been at the store then we would be looking at a far worse case" Bruce stated.

Peter gave the nod. He understood by this point that what he had done was the right thing even if it didn't feel like it. Tony came around to Peter. He put his arm around him. Natasha brought a chair over. Tony helped Peter into it. "Steve is a hard man who doesn't like to emit when he needs help. So even if you had done something sooner Peter, he could have been driving which would have made it worse. And as Bruce said, Thanos would have done a lot worse," said Tony.

Bruce gave the nod. "Tony is right. It is a good thing you waited. So Peter thank you for not acting right away," Bruce to Peter.

Peter gave the nod. Tony looked at Bucky. "I am heading up now to look into what you said. Natasha, I may need your help," said Tony. "I will fill you in on the way."

Natasha gave the nod. "Ok, I can help you. Bucky it is going to be ok," Natasha said walking over to hug him.

She then went up the stairs with Tony. Clint looked at Bucky. "Can you tell me what is going on?" He asked.

Bucky shook his head. "I can't right now until we know more," said Bucky.

Clint gave a nod of his head. "It's fine, I understand," said Clint.

Over the next two weeks, Bruce kept a close watch on Steve. He seemed to be getting better, but not by much. It was hard to tell when he was going to wake up. The babies were still doing fine and seemed to be growing alright. Natasha was down there when Steve woke up. He was into his fifth month by now. "How are you feeling, Steve?" asked Natasha smiling at him.

Steve tried to sit up, but couldn't. He gave Natasha a blank stare. "What happened?" He asked her.

Natasha frowned at him before going to get Bruce. She felt it was best that Bruce explains it. Bruce came back with as did Bucky. Bucky ran over to Steve to hug him. Steve returned it then looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled a bit. "Steve you have been out of it for two weeks. I am not sure why you haven't woken up before now. Everything was normal," Bruce stated.

Steve gave a small nod. "How is the baby?" asked Steve looking around the room.

Bruce looked at Natasha who looked at Bucky. "I think we will let the two of you talk," Natasha said.

Bucky smiled at them. He was glad for that. Since Steve was sitting up, Bucky decided to sit behind him. He places an arm around Steve once he was sitting down. "They are fine, Steve," Bucky told him.

Steve turned his head around to face Bucky. "What do you mean by they are fine?" asked Steve.

Bucky grinned at him. "We are having twins, and they are fine. Bruce found out when he was checking you over," said Bucky.

Steve turned his body around to face Bucky. "How do you feel about this?" Steve asked leaning in to kiss Bucky.

James returned the kiss then smiled more at Steve. "I am happy about this. So how do you feel about it? I understand if you need time to think it over. It is a lot to take in," said James.

Steve smiled at him. "I am not sure. I am thrilled with having a child, but two I am not sure about. It will be a lot to take in and do, but I have a feeling we can do this. It's going to be hard on me for a while, but I will get used to the idea of two kids instead of one," Steve stated.

Bucky got up as Steve turned back around. "I understand. Well, I should go shower and eat. I haven't done much of that lately. Also, it will give Bruce a chance to check you over," said James.

He left the room then Bruce reentered. Bruce gave a smile to Steve. "You will need to lay back down so I can check you over," said Bruce.

Steve laid back down. He looked at Bruce. "So I was out of it for two weeks," Steve said.

"Yes, you were. Don't worry nothing happened to the babies. They are very much fine. Now it's time to check you over," said Bruce.

Bruce checked Steve over with some of his machines. He was glad to see that everything was fine. Steve sat up after Bruce was done. Cap was ready to leave the room. "So can I go now?" asked Steve.

Bruce smiled at Steve. Helped Steve up then went to work on some stuff. "You are free to go. I will need to check on you daily for the next week or two. It just to make sure that you are alright," Bruce said.

Steve the nod as he walked towards the door. Bucky walked over to Steve and took his hand. James wanted to take Steve for a walk if he was up for it. "You up for a walk?" asked James.

He needed to get out, or James was going to go crazy. James spent too much time here, and he was ready to get a place of his own. Steve smiled at James. "I don't think I am right now, but I am still worn out," Steve stated.

James gave the nod. They walked into the living room where Peter, Tony, and Pepper were. Steve sank down onto the couch as did Bucky. Steve leaned into Bucky. Peter smiled at them. Pepper looked up from the book she was reading. "I just got back, Steve. I am happy for the both of you. Also, I am glad that you are ok," Pepper said.

Steve grinned at her. "It's good to see you, Pepper. Now maybe Tony will behave," said Steve which earned a look from Tony.

Tony put an arm around Pepper. He was glad that she was back and with the news she had given him he was even more thrilled. "I behave well," Tony stated as Pepper gave him a look.

"Tony, I know you very well, and you can be a hand full," said Pepper kissing him.

Tony returned it. Peter smiled at them all. "This is nice," said Peter as James stood up.

James had moved Steve from around him. "I have to get out of here. It's too much," James said.

He went towards the door and left. Bucky wasn't going to say any more to them, and he didn't want to say anything to Steve. Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bucky. "Hey, Bucky are you ok?"

Bucky sent a text back. "Don't text or call. I need some space."

Steve looked down at his phone as the text came in. He wasn't angry with Bucky at all, but he just wanted to be there for him like Bucky was for him. Plus Steve wanted to know what was going on in Bucky's head. The man was a mess right now, and there wasn't anything anyone could do. "Is Bucky alright?" asked Tony.

Tony just hoped things were ok with Bucky. He knew the man was having some problems and Tony also knew that he wasn't helping up. Bruce looked up. "I think I may know the problem," said Bruce.

Steve and Tony looked at Bruce. It was Steve who spoke though. "What's the problem?"

Bruce stood up. He then walked over to Steve and sat down next to him. "I think Bucky is feeling trapped in here and needs a place of his own. Plus at on the fact that his brain isn't his own yet. He still has issues and problems which may or may not go away over time. He needs a place of his own," Bruce said.

Tony could understand that, and it made sense. Steve, on the other hand, wasn't so sure yet. Bucky's issues are the reason Steve was afraid of leaving this place. He didn't think Bucky was ready for them to have their own home, but maybe he was. "If you think that's it then maybe it's time to start looking for a place," said Steve.

Bruce gave the nod. "I think it is. What I would do is get a place and try it out. If it doesn't work then you two can come back for a bit or you can while Bucky stays there to work through some issues," stated Bruce with a smile on his face.

Steve stood up. He was worn out and wanted to go to bed. "I think that's a great idea, Bruce, even if I don't think he's ready yet," Steve said.

Pepper jumped up to hug Steve. She held onto him for a few moments before letting go. Her book had dropped onto Tony's lap. "There is something that I need to tell you all," Pepper said. Steve gave her a look. She smiled at him. "Tony and I are going to have a baby."

Steve returned the hug then grinned back. "I am happy for the two of you. Pepper is now going to have two kids," Steve said. He looked over at Tony and gave him a grin which Tony returned. He knew Steve was joking a bit. "This is great news. Now if you let me be, I am going to go lay down now."

They all let him go. Tony looked at Bruce. "Do you think Bucky is getting better?" asked Tony.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Tony it is hard to say. Some days he is and others days it get's worse. Only time will tell," Bruce told Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- There is some Russian in here. I don't speak it, but I looked some of it up just because Natasha will speak it some in this chapter. Plus there is a guy who only speaks Russian so I wanted to add it in for that as well. Sorry if you don't like it, I can always change it back to English and just pretend that they are speaking Russian. At the end of the chapter will be the translation of what what it means. I will do this so that you all can understand what she was saying.

It had been a week since Steve woke up. Right in this moment, Bucky and him were having problems. They couldn't really agree on much right now. Bucky looked at Steve who was sitting on the bed. "Steve, I don't think I can stay here any longer. It's only a matter of time before Tony and I butt heads again. The next time one of us may kill the other," said Bucky.

He stood in the door way with a bag in his hand. Bucky had found himself a place for now. Steve sat up. "Bucky, I know all of this, but I don't think it's time to move out. You aren't still at your best yet," Steve stated.

Bucky let out a sigh. He was getting very angry with Steve. It was plain to see that Steve wasn't going change his mind. "Fine, Steve," Bucky said punching the wall.

He messaged his hand then gave Steve one last look. "Bucky, you don't have to go. We can make it work here," said Steve.

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think we can. Sorry Steve, I have a place and when you are ready you can move in with me. We aren't breaking up, but I just can't stay here with people who are only being nice to me because of you," Bucky said picking up the bag.

James turned around to walk out of the room. Steve stood up and walked over to him. "Wait, Bucky," said Steve.

So Bucky waited a second before going. Steve made his way over to Bucky with a smile on his face. He turned Bucky around then gave him a kiss. Bucky returned it then hugged Steve. "I am sorry, but I just need space. I hope you can understand," said Bucky in a pleading voice.

Steve gave a nod as he hugged Bucky back. They held onto each other Natasha came into the room. Steve smiled at her then Bucky. "I understand Bucky. When I can I will come around. Bruce thinks I need to see here for a bit longer, but maybe we can get things set up where I won't have to," said Steve.

Natasha had a big grin on her face. "I know you aren't really thrilled Steve with how things are turning out, but I thought we could go for coffee," Natasha said. She gave him a grin then Bucky. "It's great to see you Bucky. Sorry to see you go. I like you as does Clint. The others do as well, but I think they are just nervous around you."

Bucky smiled at Natasha. He did like her and she was a good friend to Steve as well as himself. "Thanks, Natasha. It's time, but I know Steve needs to stay here for a bit. Also I really didn't know you weren't thrilled with things, Steve," said Bucky giving him a look.

Steve gave a nod to Natasha and Bucky. He looked over to Bucky then. "Natasha was talking to me and I let it all out, Bucky. She can make you talk even if you don't want too," said Steve. Bucky smiled at that. He knew that all to well. "So I told her everything. I am not thrilled with the way things are, but I understand why they are the way they are."

Bucky gave Steve the nod. "I understand and it's ok. See you guys," said Bucky.

He left them to talk. Natasha walked with Steve back over to the bed. "So how about coffee?" asked Natasha.

Steve grinned then pushed her a little. She smiled at him then playfully hit him. "I think that would be nice, but I can't drink coffee," Steve said.

Natasha had an even bigger smile on her face. "I know that, Steve, but no one is around and I may have a lead on things. I know you can't do anything, but we could go hang out and chat," Natasha said.

While Steve said "I see what you are doing, Natasha. You want to see what you can find out and you don't want to do it alone. It's fine I will go with you so that I can keep you in line."

Natasha jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Now get dressed so that we can go out," Natasha said bouncing out of the room.

Steve stood up went to his closet, pulled out some clothes, then put them on. A few moments later he was down the stairs. Natasha was waiting for him in the living room. She put an arm around him when he came over to her. "Ready to go Natasha and what are you wearing?" Steve asked giving her outfit a once over.

Natasha grinned then smirked. "I just want to be ready for anything," said Natasha heading out the door with him.

Steve could understand that, but he just hoped that nothing was going to happen. They got in the car with Nat driving. She smiled as she pulled out onto the road. Nat kept to the speed limit just because she wasn't really in a hurry. It could wait. "So I found a lead on somethings and talked a bit to Tony. He was telling me about what Bucky said which I will tell you more about when we get coffee," Nat said.

He gave the nod. "Ok thanks," Steve stated.

Natasha then drove in silence. After about an hour and passing by most of the coffee shoppes, Steve gave her a look. Nat didn't look back at him or talk to him as she drove on. Soon they were out of the city and into a different part of New York. She stopped at the first coffee shop they came too. "I hear they have good coffee here," Nat said as they got out.

Steve looked around. There was just some trees and a road. Not much else was around here. He was surprised that Natasha picked this place, but if she was out to get some info then this may have been the best place. "So that's why you choose this place and nothing else?" Steve asked in a curious voice.

Natasha put an arm around him. "Yep sure is. Plus you know me to well, Steve. I can't hide a thing from you," said Nat as they close to the door.

Steve let go of her arm to open the door. Natasha walked in with a smile on her face. "So what is the code word and who are we pretending to be?" asked Steve knowing the drill.

Natasha smiled at him as she walked up to the coffee bar. She wasn't going to tell him anything until they were sitting down and it was safe. "Hi I would like a black coffee with no sugar and a iced coffee. My friend will have orange juice. Plus we would like to salads," Natasha said speaking in a thick Russian accent.

She didn't want to be found out by the guys she was trailing. Steve smiled at her. "Make that a chicken salad," Steve said.

He was hungry and wanted something to eat. A salad would have to do since there wasn't something else to eat thee. "Coming right up. Names please?" she asked.

Natasha blinked for a moment before she spoke. "Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена," said Natasha speaking Russian without thinking.

The lady looked at her. She wondered what the girl said. Steve smiled at the lady. "Sorry about that. Bepa here or Vera in English said that are names are Bepa and James. She speaks Russia and is visiting here. Sometimes she forgets to speak English even though she can speak English well," said Steve.

He walked Natasha over to the other side after they paid. Natasha smiled at him as she spoke more Russia. "Спасибо за это, Стив. Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа.

Steve gave her a look as he took the coffee from the lady. Natasha took the food. They walked over to a table. The two of them sat down. Natasha took a sip of her coffee once Steve sat it down. "Natasha, I know you need to keep up on your Russian, but please watch how much you use it. I only know some Russian," Steve said taking a bite of his salad.

Natasha laughed as he got some food hanging on his lips. "You have food on your lips and I am sorry, but one of the guys here may be Russian. So I need to keep in practice right now," Natasha stated.

Steve gave a nod. He then wiped the food off of his lip. "So we are chasing after a Russian guy then?" Steve asked.

The woman across from him shook his head. "No we aren't. The Russian guy may have leads and he is willing to help us out. The other guy knows Russian," said Natasha as two men sat down a few tables away. "We need to move over a table."

So they moved over one table over. It put them closer to the men who started to talk. "У вас есть?" asked the man in the green hat.

The other man who was looking around. He wasn't sure about this place at all. It was kind of out in the open where people around the coffee shop could hear him. He felt someone was listening in. "Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги," the other man said with a brown baseball cap.

Natasha was kind of let down. He didn't have it on him nor did she know what it was. "He hasn't said anything yet. The man wants to see the money first before handing it over. It is normal, but we have nothing to go on," said Natasha.

Steve smiled at her. "It's a start. At least we know he has it if he does. We can work from there to find out what it is. It could be the sword or something else," said Steve taking another bite.

Natasha gave a nod as the man with the green hat spoke again. "У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать," he said.

The other man looked at him. He wasn't sure about this guy. "У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его," the guy said.

Natasha wasn't liking this. The sword was still here in America which wasn't a good thing. Also it was right here in New York by the sounds of it. "Steve we should get out of here," Natasha said.

She wasn't going to take any chances. Natasha stood up as did Steve. Not a moment later did the other two guys stand up. They both had guns pointed at Natasha and Steve. Natasha and Steve went into action, but while Natasha did take care of the guy with the brown hat, the one with the green hat shot at Steve. It hit him in the shoulder. Steve silently cursed. "Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа," he said leaving the room.

He went outside after sending another bullet Steve's way which hit his leg. Natasha ran over to Steve. "Are you going to be alright?" asked Natasha.

Steve gave a nod. "So I will stay here with this man while you go after the other man," Steve stated.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. "Not in your condition, Steve. This guy is dangerous and you saw what the other man did. This one can do much worse. We need to get you back now," Natasha said.

She picked up the other man that was knocked out. Steve walked towards the car with Natasha who held onto the guy. She put him in the back as Steve got in the front. "Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?" Natasha asked.

The man spat in her face as Natasha buckled him in. She knew Steve would yell at her if she didn't. "Я тебе ничего не скажу," he said.

Natasha slapped him across the face before slamming the door. She smirked at Steve as she got in the car. "Let's go," Natasha said backing out of the car.

Steve gave a nod. His shoulder and leg hurt badly. The next thing Steve knew his phone was ringing. "Yes, Bucky," Steve said.

He had looked at the phone and saw it was Bucky. "Are you alright? Natasha and you were on the news. It's everywhere, Steve," Bucky stated.

Steve gave a nod. "Wow that's quick. I'm fine for the most part. The guy shot me twice," Steve said. "It was the guy Natasha said was cool. We got the other guy. Bringing him in now."

Bucky let out a sigh on the other end. "What am I going to do with you Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Love me," said Steve.

Bucky laughed. "Alright, Steve. I am on my way there now," said Bucky.

Steve hung up. Soon Natasha made it back to head quarters. She took the man to a cell while Bruce checked Steve over. "You should be fine," said Bruce as he put Steve's arm in a sling then put a cast on his leg. "This is the best I can do for now."

Steve gave a nod as he went towards his room. He wanted to sleep it off after he saw Bucky. Bucky was sitting on his bed. "Hey, Steve. Tony and I worked out our problems a bit. I don't want to stay here, but it's not safe for you to leave here. So I will stay everyday then go home at night," said Bucky.

He came over to Bucky and sat on the bed. Steve put the crutch down that Bruce gave him. "Works for me," said Steve leaning into Bucky. "They spoke a lot of Russian and I didn't understand a word of it. Natasha did though."

A/N- Here is the Russian translations.

Bepa and Джеймс являются Наши Имена- Vera and James are our names.

Спасибо за это, Стив. Thank you for that Steve.

Я думаю, что дама была потрясена на меня говорить по-русски, "сказала Наташа. I think the lady was shook up over me speaking Russian," Natasha said.

Не здесь, не сейчас. Вы получите его, когда у меня есть доказательство того, что у вас есть мои деньги. Это всегда то же самое с вами, ребята хотят видеть его, прежде чем передать деньги.

Not here, not now. You will get it when I have proof that you have my money. It's always the same with you guys wanting to see it before you hand over money.

У вас есть меч, который взял капитана Америки из действия? Я слышал, что он сделал то, что это было предположить, чтобы сделать.

Do you have the sword that took Captain America out of action? I heard it did what it was suppose to do.

У меня есть это со мной, но не на меня. Он достаточно силен, чтобы вывезти капитана Америки, и он также имеет право убивать, если это необходимо. Оно только работает на супоросых людях или детях потому что то путь мы сделали его.

I do have it with me, but not on me. It is powerful enough to take out Captain America and it also has the power to kill if need be. It only works on pregnant people or children because that's the way we made it.

Это не личное. Просто бизнес, Наташа.

It's not Personal. Just business Natasha.

Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Где это?

Why did you come here? Where is it?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- A bit more Russian in here. Sorry, but I wanted to show what Bucky is up too and what he is trying to do. Also Bucky wants to find out what is going on. So he is using his little bit of Russian to get what he can out of them.

Bucky gave a smiled at Steve then he laughed. "I wish I had been there. I do know some Russian and could have been of some use to the two of you. It's fine though, Steve. I am just glad that neither of the three of you got hurt," said Bucky.

He pulled Steve even closer to him. Bucky was in the mood to hold Steve close after what happened. "So Tony and you worked out your problems? I wished I had been there to see it," Steve stated.

Bucky laughed again. "It was funny. Clint laughed the whole time. We did. Tony and I helped each other out. I told him I was sorry for what I did to his parents and he told me he would try to be nicer to me. Tony said that I wasn't that bad," said Bucky proud of himself.

Steve smiled at Bucky. "Hey Bucky, do you think I could see the place where you are staying?" asked Steve.

James sat up then moved around to look at Steve. Steve leaned back against the wall. Right at this moment, Bucky wasn't sure that Steve could. It was a bit of a mess right now, and he didn't want Steve to know what he was doing. "Steve, I am not sure that's a great idea. Right now I am trying to get settled in still. So can you wait?" asked Bucky.

Steve gave Bucky the nod. He was okay with it even if he felt something was off. "I understand, but Bucky is there something you aren't telling me? I feel as if you are distant with me," Steve stated.

Bucky gave Steve a look. He couldn't come clean yet. If things went as planned, he could have some good news soon. "Sorry, Steve, but I need a bit of space. I am sorry if I am distant, but right now I have something to do," Bucky said getting up. He had to go. "Steve, just promise me you will stay safe."

Steve stood up as well. He picked up the crutch. "I will, Bucky. Just promise me not to do anything stupid," spoke Steve.

He gave the nod. "I will try not to, but no promises," he said leaving Steve standing there.

Steve took his crutch and walked towards the elevator. He wanted to see what was going on downstairs. Bucky, on the other hand, went to find the guy. He was hoping to get stuff out of him. Bucky found the guy back at the coffee shop. It was stupid of the man to come back, but he had. If the truth was told, he knew Bucky was going to find him. "Я знала, что ты вернешься. Все, что я должен был сделать, это стрелять в вашего бойфренда или жениха. Так ты думаешь, что сможешь взять меня?" asked the man.

He still had a brown hat on. Bucky moved closer to him. "Дело не в том, чтобы выбрать тебя. Я мог бы, если бы я тоже хотел, но я не. Я хочу тебя принять. Вы больно Стив путь к многому. Я также знаю, что вы работаете с Ником Фьюри. Так что если ты придешь тихо, никто не должен пострадать," Bucky said to him.

The man spat in Bucky's face. Bucky lifted up his right arm and punched the dude in the face. "Да пошёл ты," he said.

The two men started fight hand to hand. The man in the brown hat was good. He was getting the upper hand, but Bucky wasn't worried too much. He did fight in a war after all. "Почему ты не оставишь Стива в покое? Он ничего тебе не сделал," Bucky spoke to him.

It was at much as Bucky could say in Russian. He didn't know much else. Natasha would have been great right about now, but she wasn't here so he would have to make do. "Нам нужен Стив за то, что мы должны сделать. Он очень нужен сейчас. Мы были планы для него, и мы будем делать то, что все это займет, чтобы получить его," said the man throwing punch.

Bucky ducked, but the man came at him again. They started to throw punches back and forth. The man was perfect, but Bucky was holding his own. Soon the man was on the ground from the punches Bucky threw at him. "Hold it," said Clint coming over to Bucky.

His bow and arrow were with him. Clint looked ready to fight if he needed to. He pulled Bucky off the dude. "What are you doing and did Steve send you?" asked Bucky looking at Clint.

Clint shook his head. "Steve doesn't know I came. I followed you. It was hard getting here, but I got here. I figured you might be doing something like this. Bucky, Steve wouldn't want you to do this plus it isn't worth it," said Clint.

Bucky gave the nod. "You are right, Clint. Sorry, I got carried away," Bucky told Clint.

Clint gave Bucky a nod as he pulled the man up. "We take him back and get what we can out of him. Natasha will be great at it," Clint stated as he helped the man to his car.

James followed Clint. He was upset that he wasn't going to be able to do anything else to the man, but he was ok with that. "So what's Natasha up to right now?" asked Bucky in a curious voice.

Clint looked back at him and smiled. "She is having fun getting the other guy to talk. Even if she can trust him, she doesn't. He hasn't said much yet," Clint stated.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower Steve slowly made his way into the room. He had got hungry on the way and stopped to get some food before going down. Once Steve entered the room he could see that Natasha was having fun. "Hey, Steve," Natasha said not looking up from shocking the dude.

Steve walked over to a seat and sat down. "I thought we didn't shock anyone anymore," Steve said.

Natasha turned to look at him as she shocked him again. "Normally I wouldn't, but after what happened at the coffee shop, I feel the need to do this," Natasha said.

Steve took a bite of his sandwich before speaking. It took him a moment to chew. "I see, Nat, but don't you think there are better ways to go about this."

She shook her head. "He isn't saying a word in Russian nor English. I know he knows something," said Natasha shocking him one last time before she let up.

The man smirked at her as he let out a deep breath. "I told you once, I ain't talking," the man said.

Natasha slapped him hard across the face. "Ты," said Natasha with a hiss.

The man was shocked. For the last half-hour, she hadn't spoken in Russian to him. He knew she could speak it, but thought she wasn't going to. "Ты знаешь, я не могу и не буду. Это в высшей тайне. Наташа, ты знаешь учение," he said spitting in her face.

Natasha went to slap him again, but Steve stood up. He walked over to the man and gave him a dirty look. "So you don't want to talk because you are afraid of what they will do to you? I would be more worried about Natasha here. She loves to cause pain when she doesn't get what she wants," Steve said looking at him.

She gave Steve a look. Natasha was sure he hadn't understood what the man said. When Steve smiled at her, she knew he hadn't, but she decided to play along. The man looked scared. "Listen, Натан," Natasha stated. "His name is Nathan, Steve. I don't want to do this, but I want you to tell me what you can. It will help us out, and you will be free to go once we check your facts."

Nathan spits in Natasha's face again then laughed. "Like you guys would let me go," said Nathan. "I know you guys would throw me to the wolves."

Natasha brought down a knife and placed it between his hand. "We would if we get what we want," Natasha said as three men came into the room.

Steve walked as quickly as he could to Bucky. "You look like a mess. What happened?" Steve asked looking at Bucky and Clint.

"We got the guy who got away," Bucky said to Steve.

Clint threw the man into a chair and tied him up. He gave Bucky a look as he left the room. "I can see that, but why would you go after him? He could have killed you Bucky, and the way Clint was looking at you makes me think that he was going to, or else you were fighting him," stated Steve.

Bucky gave the nod. "We were fighting, Steve," said Bucky. By that point, he didn't want to hide it from Steve. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to our child and you. It got out of hand, and Clint stopped me."

Steve shook his head as he looked back to Natasha. She now had cut off one of the guy's finger. "I said talk to me," Natasha yelled.

Nathan was a little scared. He was trying to help her out by not saying anything. Nathan knew he was safe. Natasha would need to use him again, and he would be ready for it. He cried out in pain but wasn't worried about the finger he lost. "Fury is angry at everyone and wants someone to pay. He hates the fact that no one is listening to him," said Nathan as a shot rang out.

Natasha whipped around as Bucky pulled Steve close to him. They didn't have to worry though. The shot went straight to Nathan and killed him. Another shot was sent to the other man. Nick gave them a look. "What? They don't know anything, and we don't need them. The two of them are spreading lies anyways," said Nick looking at Steve.

Steve looked back at him. "Are they? We could have gotten more out of them," Steve stated.

Nick shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Steve. They are dead now. Also, I want you back to work as soon as you heal up. There is still so much more that you can do," Nick said leaving the room.

Natasha let out a scream as she went over to the other man. She knew Nathan was dead but wanted to make sure that the other guy was as well. It was hard to think about what they wouldn't be getting now, but it's life, and it happens. She could tell he was dead. "I guess I am done here. Steve and Bucky you must get some rest.

Tomorrow Tony wants to talk to us all," Natasha said walking over to the door and out of it.

Steve looked at Bucky. "I wonder what Tony wants to talk to us about," Steve said.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders as he pulled Steve close to him. He helped him out of the room then up the stairs. They didn't mind elevators, but Bucky wanted to walk up the stairs to Steve's floor. "I don't know Steve, maybe something else has come up," said Bucky as they made their way up another flight of stairs.

As they got closer to Steve's room, Bucky kicked open the door. He looked over at Steve and smiled at him. Steve gave him a look. He wasn't thrilled with what Bucky did. The two of them walked into the room then over to the bed. Steve put his crutch down as Bucky let go of him. They then crawled into bed. "I hope not. Maybe he wants to check in on things," Steve stated yawning.

He was tired and wore out. Bucky held him close. "Why don't you get some sleep, Steve. I am fine just relaxing here," said Bucky placing his hand on Steve's stomach. "You have been through a lot today."

Steve gave the nod as he fell asleep. Steve laid there thinking, but soon he was out. They slept the night way even if it still was early. They were woken up in the morning by Tony Stark making his way into their room. "Friday turns the lights on," said Tony.

Bucky and Steve woke up to the lights coming on. "Jesus Tony, couldn't you have waited to wake us up," said Bucky.

He still thought it was last night and not early morning. Steve agreed with Bucky. Bucky sat up first then Steve. "It's eight in the morning and breakfast is ready. We need to talk now. Everyone is downstairs already waiting," said Tony.

Right at this moment, Tony wasn't in the mood for anything. He just wanted to get this over with. "We will be down in a moment, Tony," Steve said in an annoyed voice.

Steve swung his legs out of bed then grabbed his crutch. Bucky followed him out of bed. "Tony, just go," stated Bucky.

Bucky didn't want to deal with him right now. So Tony stormed out of the room. He didn't like being told what to do in his own home. Tony would talk to Steve about it later, but for now, he would let it go. "Bucky, please calm down. I know how you feel, and Tony was wrong for just coming in, but it's going to be ok," said Steve.

As much as Bucky wanted to get changed, he was having fun watching Steve try to get dressed. "Steve do you need help?" asked Bucky laughing. "I will calm down. I am sorry."

Steve smiled as Bucky came over. Bucky helped put Steve shirt on then he got dressed. They went down the stairs together. Sam and Clint smiled at them as they sat at the table. "Now can we get started since the late sleepers joined us," Tony stated.

Natasha gave him a dirty look. "Tony, chill. We all have those days, and after what happened last night, I don't blame them for sleeping in. I was planning on sleeping in, but someone woke me up, Tony," Natasha said to him.

Bucky was glad he wasn't the only one who was woken up. "Tony, why are you such a jerk?" Bucky asked looking at him.

"Because I can be. Plus I have things to run since Steve put me in charge," said Tony.

Steve gave him a look. "I may have put you in charge, but that doesn't mean I can't take it away, Tony. Tony, I know you are a better person now, but what has changed?" Steve asked.

He felt something was going on. Tony looked at Steve. "Well, Pepper just told me she's pregnant. It's more like a few days ago, but I have been freaking out ever since," said Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky wanted to scream. Sure that was a good reason to freak out, but Tony needed to get a handle on things if he wanted to run the Avengers. He was nothing like Steve who could get things done quickly. Bucky started to stand up, but Steve took his great arm and held him onto him until Bucky sat back down. "Tony, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing. Just take a few days to calm down and think things over. So what else is new that you need to tell us?" Steve asked.

Tony wiped the sweat off of his forehead then spoke up. Steve was right. "You are right, Steve. I will calm down and chill out. We have removed the two men from downstairs. Nick wants to keep things quiet, but I don't think we should. Steve, Pepper wants you to do a press thing this afternoon. I told her it should be fine. You have to talk about what happened over the last few weeks, and maybe you could tell them about Bucky and you," said Tony.

Bucky smiled at Steve to let him know he was ok with that if Steve was. Steve smiled back before looking at Tony. "I can do that, Tony, and maybe it is time to come out. I am sure people have figured it out by now," said Steve.

Clint gave the nod. "I think they might have. When I go out I hear things," said Clint.

Natasha gave the nod as well. She sat up. "People want answers for what happened out there, and I am not sure we can give them to them," said Natasha as Pepper walked into the room.

She smiled at Tony. "Tony, I have what you need right here," Pepper said putting the papers on the table.

The papers had been slid down the table to Tony who looked them over. He then put them back on the table. "Thank you, Pepper. Those papers don't tell us much, but I figured they wouldn't. Steve said he would do it, Pepper and I am sure Bucky will be there. Happy can drive the three of you, and I want some bodyguards to go," Tony stated.

Bucky was ok with it. He was glad he wouldn't be the only one there to protect Steve and Pepper. James stood up. "I will be there Tony. Tony, I am sorry about earlier. Some things keep popping up, and I need to work on those things," Bucky stated.

Tony waved him off. "It's fine. I have to work on my temper and other things as well. Maybe we should try to get along for Steve sake before he kills us both," said Tony.

Bucky laughed at that. "We should. I think he would kill you though. He loves me too much, and I am the only thing left from his past," Bucky said heading towards the door.

Steve smiled at Bucky. "Your right, Bucky. Are you going back to your place?" Steve asked.

James gave the nod then smiled back at Steve. He blew him a kiss which Steve returned. "I am. I will be back in time for the press thing then maybe we can go out to the park," Bucky said.

Steve let out a blush at that. He wasn't sure why he did though. "Sounds great, Bucky. It's been a while since we just had a stroll through a park," said Steve.

Bucky blew another kiss to Steve before backing out into the elevator that just opened. Everyone at the table let out a laugh as Steve blushed some more. "Steve you know what? I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Tony said to him walking over to him.

Steve grinned as Tony as down next to him. "I know. So we don't have any new leads?" asked Steve.

Tony shook his head. "We don't, but don't worry we are trying to figure this out," said Tony.

He gave Tony a nod. Steve stood up. "I think I will go read a book now. Keep me updated," said Steve.

Steve left the room after grabbing a plate. Around noon Pepper, Bucky, and he got into the car while Happy held the door open for them. He shut the door as Steve sat down. "Now things may get out of hand, but don't worry about things. I will try to keep things under control," said Pepper as Happy pulled away.

She looked into the mirror she had to check her make-up. Bucky was a little nervous about this, but he trusted what Pepper was doing. So Bucky leaned back into his seat. "So everyone who owns a Press is going to be there," Bucky said.

Pepper gave the nod then spoke. "They are. You guys being together is big news, and they want answers to everything that has happened. So remain calm, and you should be fine Bucky," said Pepper.

Bucky wasn't so sure about that. He didn't think he could be calm. Steve reached over and put his hand on Buckys. "It's going to be fine. I am there with you, and you shouldn't have to do much talking," spoke Steve trying to calm Bucky down.

It helped a little, but not much. Bucky knew Steve was speaking the truth, but he knew the press would want answers from him as well. "Thanks, Steve, but it's not helping much," Bucky stated as they pulled up to where the press thing was taking place.

Happy got out of the car then opened the door for them. The three of them got out to a lot of cameras going off. Steve grabbed his crutch then started walking up the stairs. Bucky let Pepper go then he followed her. Steve took a seat as did the other two. A lady stepped up to the plate. "May I start asking questions?" she asked.

Steve looked at the woman's name tag before speaking. "You may, Sari."

She smiled at him. Sari was thrilled to be getting to ask the first question. This day was going to be good. "How can you be with someone who killed people for a living? Aren't the Avengers all about saving people and not killing them? Unless that's what you guys are about," said Sari.

There was an even bigger smile on her face. She could tell that she had gotten under their skin. Pepper spoke up. "I don't know how you found about them before they went public, but everyone knows Bucky's past and how it wasn't his fault for the things he did. He was made to do those things. So next question and if it happens again Sari I will make sure you don't get to ask any more questions."

Sari went back to her seat. She wasn't thrilled with what just happened. Steve placed his hand on Buckys. He knew Bucky was getting more nervous now. Steve spoke into the mic then. "I am with Bucky. We have been dating for a while now. He just asked me to marry him not long ago. I know all about his past and what he did, but he is a changed man. Bucky didn't do those things because he wanted to too. Also, Bucky and I are expecting twins. If you have any questions regarding the attacks, you may ask them now."

A man stood up then. He walked up to the plate. There was a lot of questions on his mind, but he was only going to ask one. "Why are all these attacks happening and what is being done to stop them?" asked the man.

Steve smiled at him. "That's a great question, Sir. We aren't sure why they are happening. We think Thanos is behind them and someone else. There isn't much more we can say right now on why they are happening. Once we know something, you will know something. We are doing everything in our power to stop them. Tony is getting a team ready to go out on a mission," Steve said to him.

It seemed to anger them more than anything. None of the reporters were happy with what Steve just said. "Why can't you tell us more? We want to know when the killing is going to stop. Also, I know that two men were killed in Stark Tower," said a reporter. "I also know that Nick Furry was the one to kill them."

Pepper started to sweat buckets now. She wondered how the reporter found out. Steve and Bucky shared a look. "That's true," said Pepper. "Two men were killed by Furry. We don't know why. They were Russians. One was believed to work for a dangerous man while the other was just someone we used to translate Russian for us. He helped us out when we needed it."

She felt it was best, to tell the truth instead of lying about it. Bucky spoke up then. "We are sorry about them and the others that die. The two men weren't supposed to die. We just wanted to get some info out of them. As for the attacks we are doing everything in our power to stop them."

A woman stood up. She was going to ask her question next. "Steve, when did you know that you were gay?" she asked.

She just wanted to get it out there. The lady felt he could be used in a way to help others come out. Steve smiled as he looked at Bucky. "Well, I think I have always known that I was bi, not gay. It's just not until a while ago did I act on it," said Steve.

Bucky returned his smile. The lady gave an 'aw' then spoke up again. "Bucky has being with Steve changed you?"

He smiled at the woman. "Steve has changed me in a lot of ways. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for him. He is the light to in my dark world," Bucky stated.

Bucky held onto Steve's hand. It was clear to see that they were in love. "I think it's sweet that you two have each other. Is there anything you would like to say to people who are afraid to speak out and come out?" she asked.

Steve grinned. "I would say just be yourself. It is hard to come out, but tell whoever it is. If they don't support you, then it's their loss, but if they do then great. I know I was scared at first, but once I told everyone they were very happy for us," said Steve.

She smiled back at Steve. "One last question. Do you think you will ever be a spoke person for people?" she asked.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. "We will be there for anyone who needs us, and we will speak out, but right at this moment, we are just happy being in love. Steve and I aren't saying we won't go to Pride day and stuff, but we would love to have some time to ourselves as well," said Bucky.

The woman gave the nod to them. She could understand that. The lady went back to her seat as Pepper stood up. "If that's all we are going now," she said.

Bucky and Steve got up and followed her. They all got in the car. Bucky looked at Steve as Happy drove off. "The press thing wasn't so bad, Bucky. It could have been a lot worse," Steve said.

He gave the nod. "It wasn't, Steve. I thought it would be much worse," said Bucky. "You did great Pepper. I could have never done what you have done."

Pepper smiled as she looked down at her phone. She laughed out loud. "Oh it's Tony," said Pepper with a smile on her face as the two men looked at her. "He was wondering how it went."

Bucky leaned back into his seat. Steve did the same thing. "I am sure that was it, Pepper," said Steve joking.

Happy made it to Central Park and let the two men out. Bucky took Steve's lousy arm and held onto it. He figured they could stroll through the park. Maybe even eat something in the park. "So Steve, I was wondering about something," said Bucky.

Steve turned to look at Bucky. "What were you wondering Bucky?" asked Steve.

Bucky laughed. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go look at places. Also, I wondered why you fell for me?" asked Bucky.

Steve let out a chuckle as they made their way over to the petting zoo. He started to pet a goat. "I would love to go look at places with you. We do need to find our place. Bucky you have always been my friend and been there for me. I fell for you because I love every ounce of you. I tried not loving you, but it didn't work out some way," Steve said.

James let out a chuckle. He could see that, and he had a feeling that Steve tried not to love him. Bucky leaned into kissing Steve. Steve returned it then they hugged. After petting most of the pets, they walked on to get some ice cream. "Two strawberries please," Bucky said.

The man handed them to him. Steve started to eat his as did, Bucky. They walked on in silence. Soon they made it to a pound and sat down. Bucky held Steve close. He didn't want to lose him and was worried that something would happen. "Bucky, I love you," said Steve.

"I love you too, Steve," Bucky said to him.

They enjoyed watching the kids play in the pond while the parents sat around the pond. "Just think this will be us in a few years time," Steve spoke to Bucky.

Bucky let out a laugh. He was kind of excited about becoming a parent now. It was easy to see what kind of parents they would be. Steve would be the strict one while he would be the fun one. "It will be. I think I like it, Steve. You make me whole and want to live. I don't know where I would be without you," said Bucky with tears coming to his eyes.

Steve leaned into kissing him. He then hugged Bucky. Bucky rubbed Steve back before they broke apart. "I like it to, Bucky. Bucky you make me whole as well," said Steve standing up.


End file.
